To Mend Boughs
by FireToTheRain06
Summary: Ziva is pregnant and Tony is there along the way to help her. Summary bad-story better. At least I hope. It is a repost. Rating is just to be safe. Deleting 10/07.
1. Chapter 1

**Mending Boughs**

**Summary: Ziva is pregnant with baby number two and Aria and Damon decide to move their relationship to the next level. Sequel to When the Boughs Break.**

**Rating: T/M-Just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the characters, well I don't . We know, what I want to happen.**

* * *

Ziva sat on the edge of the bed. She got up and put on her pajamas and went to make herself a cup of tea. Tony had gone out with McGee and would be home soon. _Soon than later Ziva._

"Hi, there beautiful." Tony said, kissing her neck.

Ziva gave him a nervous smile. "Hi, baby."

"Zi, what's wrong?"

She looked at him. "I'm pregnant Tony. We're going to have a baby."

Tony smiled "And, you're upset?"

"You're not?"

"No, not at all. We made a baby. I'm so happy."

"But, Tony we didn't plan this and Sarah is only six months old and..."

"Ziva, we'll be just fine. We're going to have a baby, our baby." He smiled, taking her into his arms and kissing her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"So, how far along are you, we?"

"About six week, a little over a month. Almost two."

"Our trip to the Greenbrier?" He queried.

"Yes, I'm guessing our tryst in the bedroom." She said, grinning at him.

"I can't wait Ziva. You've made me so happy, with Sarah and now this news."

She smiled. "I'm happy, that you're so happy. I was worried about telling you. Aria said you'd be happy."

"Well, Aria was right. Oh, speaking of Aria she is out with Damon and will be home later."

"She's really happy isn't she?"

"He makes her happy and feel safe. And, he's also patient with her." Tony answered.

* * *

Damon sat with Aria on his couch while they watched _Dead Poet Society_. He held her hand in his and looked over and her every once in awhile and smiled. She smiled. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. Her eyes closed for a moment and she took a breath. This was all still so new for her. He was wonderful to her. So kind, gentle, warm, patient. Patience was a big thing to her. He was willing to wait for her as long as it took. She surprised him at what she was about to say and kind of surprised herself as well.

"Damon?"

"Yes, beautiful?" He said , moving a curl from her face.

"I, I love you." She said, almost so quietly he couldn't hear it.

He gave her is best smile and replied. " I love you too Aria."

He took her hand and they intertwined their fingers and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What are Tony and Ziva up to tonight?"He asked.

"Ziva, had to talk to Tony about something. But, hopefully everything goes just fine."

He smiled. "They're great, all of them are. Although, they didn't like me at first."

"You couldn't help that Damon, it wasn't your fault, Ziva told me that."

"Are you okay with me being a dishonorably discharged Marine?"

She looked at him. "You're honorable Damon in my eyes and will always be a Marine." She replied, putting her hand on his chest.

He kissed her head. "Thank you Aria, that means a lot."

They stayed like that throughout the rest of the movie. Aria fell asleep and Damon woke her gently.

"I should probably get going." She said looking at him with tired eyes.

He was worried that she was so tired. "How about I drive you. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"I need my car in the morning to do errands. I'll be okay. How about I text you when I get home?"

"Call me instead? I love hearing your voice."

She blushed and smiled. "Okay, I'll do that."

He didn't live that far from Tony and Ziva, so when she left he hoped that she would go right home. She walked into Tony and Ziva's about ten minutes later and dialed him up.

"You made it home safely." He smiled.

"Yes, I did. Thank you Damon for everything. I had a wonderful evening."

" I love you Aria, just remember that. Always."

"I love you too Damon." She grinned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

As, she hung up she turned around to see Tony and Ziva grinning at her.

"What?" She laughed. "You never heard someone say goodnight?"

"Oh, no, I say goodnight to McGoo all the time."

"You said those three big words Aria." Ziva blurted.

"Yes and I also said it first tonight."

"Really?" Tony beamed.

"Yes, because, I do love him. He's everything I've ever wanted. I realized Trevor was not. I thought I loved him but I was in love with the idea of loving him. My parents wanted me to love him." Aria said. "Damon asked me if I was okay with him being a dishonorably discharged Marine. I told him he was honorable to me and would always be a Marine in my eyes." Her eyes twinkling.

**A/N: Okay, so 1st chapter is up. I know it's short but I thought I would get something up for you. Off to work all day then nanny all weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A/N: So, I guess some people feel like Aria and Damon appeared out of nowhere. Guess, I will lighten up on them then. Didn't realize this. I mean, Aria is/was Tony and Ziva's nanny. I guess Sarah could just take care of herself, she is after all just a baby. And, it's not like I made up Damon.**

* * *

With Sarah now crawling Ziva wanted to put up some gates around the house as well as get up safety latches for the cabinets.

"What would you think about getting a dog Zi?" Tony asked walking in by her.

She looked at him. "We have a baby coming. I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Tony smiled at her. "We have a baby coming in eight months Zi and with Aria moving out I think a dog would be great protection."

"That's true." She rubbed her still very flat stomach. "What kind of dog were you thinking?"

"German Shepard or retriever. Both breeds are great with kids and good protectors."

"Alright, let's do it." She said.

"We have to tell Gibbs the news that you're pregnant as well."

"I don't want to be taken off field work before it's time Tony."

"Well, I don't want my wife injured out there as well as my son or daughter. We have one baby who needs you and this one does too." He said, putting his hand on her stomach. "Hi, there baby it's your daddy."

She kissed him. "If we keep this up in our marriage we'll have a baseball team."

Tony grinned. "Let's go for a football team." He joked.

"Would you like to give birth Anthony DiNozzo?"

"I love you Ziva." He said pulling her into his arms.

"Love you too." She said falling asleep in his arms.

After taking a nice nap, Tony and Ziva got up and decided to take Sarah to the zoo.

"Is she too young for the zoo Tony?"

"Aria has taken her and says she loves it. I guess we'll see."

It was a warm day so Ziva put a sun hat on Sarah and some baby sunscreen. Tony had changed her diaper and put her in a special outfit for their 1st trip to the zoo as a family. It was a light blue dress with pink writing that said '_My Mom is a Ninja'. _

"You got to love your godmother Sarah." Ziva said kissing her cheek as she buckled her into her car seat.

Sarah giggled and cooed and then clapped. "You're such a big girl, yes you are my princess." Tony said making funny faces through the window.

They arrived at the zoo and pulled out Sarah's stroller and buckled her in.

"Are you ready to see smelly animals baby girl?" Ziva asked.

Sarah drooled and grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony said stuffing her diaper bag below.

They came to a penguin exhibit and Sarah just gazed at them in awe. She started moving her arms and body from side to side.

"Tony, we have a genius child." Ziva said looking at Sarah and back at the penguins who seemed to really take notice of the little girl who was looking at them.

"I think they like her." Some one said.

Ziva smiled at the person. "Yes, it would appear that way."

"My princess likes penguins. Now, that I think is cute." He said with a laugh.

"We should move on and see the other animals and we'll come back and see the penguins on our way out." Ziva said, looking at Tony.

"She really likes them, I think we should get her a little stuffed 'Happy Feet' looking one.

Ziva nodded and pushed her stroller towards the elephants. They noticed she enjoyed quite a few of the animals but that penguins were definitely her favorite. After staying a few hours they decided to leave.

"She's tired. But, she sure is holding tight to her penguin." Tony said, buckling her in tight to her car seat.

"I could use a nap too." Ziva said leaning over to kiss him as he got in the drivers seat.

He grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Tony put Sarah in her crib and her penguin beside her. "There you go my princess. I love you." He then joined Ziva and they spent some time cuddling together.

**A/N: So, short but I got something up. I'm not feeling well. I have a really bad cold and have to work in the morning. Hope you'll still read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**A/N: So, Aria moving out was a typo-at least for now she is not moving out. She will be moving out in the near future though.**

* * *

"So, I changed my mind Ziva. I have decided to stay for now and I hope that's okay with you."

"You know it is."

Aria smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Not pregnant yet. But, yet I'm pregnant." Ziva laughed.

She laughed. "Did you feel pregnant with Sarah at six weeks?"

"Yes, I felt bloated. But, she was all worth it. My beautiful baby girl." Ziva smiled.

"I would love to have another child, but I was told I might not be able to. I guess, I'll have to wait and see."

"I hope that you are able to. I really do."

"Thank you Ziva. Anyways, I'm going to be out with Damon for awhile so I'll see you later."

"Have fun sweetheart. Tell Damon I said hi."

Aria left and Ziva went to feed Sarah.

"So, my big girl we're going to start you on green beans. Aria has done carrots with you and sweet potatoes and I'm going to see how you like green beans." Ziva said, getting out a spoon. "Mama needs to start weaning you off the breast milk and on to formula. Especially, now that I'm pregnant.

She started to try and feed Sarah but she would take any.

"Come on sweetie, it's good for you."

"Ziva! I'm home." Tony called out.

"Daddy's home." Ziva said happily.

Tony came into the kitchen and kissed both his girls.

"What's my princess eating?"

"Green beans." Ziva said shoving some into his mouth, laughing.

"God, Ziva this taste like shi..." Tony cringed, swallowing it. "Yum, baby girl."

Sarah giggled and took some into her mouth.

Ziva was laughing. "I love you so much Tony."

"I love both of you so much, I just can't tell you how much."

Tony gave Sarah the rest of her beans and then gave her some applesauce. "This actually doesn't taste so bad."

"That's because baby applesauce is close to real applesauce." Ziva replied.

"Are you giving her a bottle too?"

"I'm going to start her on formula starting tomorrow night. I'm weaning her off the breast milk."

"Oh, okay if you're sure."

"Yes, well now that I'm pregnant I don't want her to get overly attached. And, when the new baby comes I'll be feeding him or her so."

"You do what you're comfortable with." Tony said kissing her cheek.

She looked at him. "Do you think it is too soon?"

"I don't know, it's up to you. But, if you feel it's time to start weaning then I'll support you."

"Yes, I think the sooner I start weaning her from breastfeeding the better. I could still give her my milk for awhile until the doctor says I shouldn't. Then, by the time she turns a year or is forty pounds she can drink whole milk. Whichever, comes first."

"I like that she has your milk. I think it's better for her." Tony said.

"Would you be upset if I wasn't able to give her my milk?"

"No, not at all. I'm just glad you're able to." Tony said taking her into his arms.

She kissed him smiling against his lips. "Tony, let me put Sarah to sleep and I'll join you on the couch."

"Sounds good beautiful." He kissed Sarah goodnight and she cooed up at him. "Goodnight, my princess."

Ziva made sure Sarah had her penguin beside her. "I love you baby girl, sweet dreams." She left and sat beside Tony.

"What's on your mind Zi?"

"You want a son?"

"I want a healthy baby, whatever you give us I will be truly happy with." He said happily.

"I think one of each would be nice." She said, taking his hand in hers.

Tony nodded. "Yes, a part of me wouldn't mind a son. I hope that he won't mind only being partly related to Sarah."

Ziva looked at Tony sadly. "Tony, I wouldn't look at it like that. He or she will be her sibling no matter how you look at it. They might have different eye color, but they would possibly have that if they were blood siblings anyways." She kissed his cheek. "Sarah loves you Tony, she knows you as daddy not anyone else. You could be green with one eye and you would still be daddy."

Tony laughed. "You've been watching too much _Monsters Inc. _haven't you?"

Ziva nodded. "She reminds me of Boo. I can't help it."

"I do love you Ziva, I really do." He said kissing her.

**A/N: Do you want Aria and Damon in the story? Anyways, I got up a short chapter. Sorry, I haven't been feeling well. I just watched 'Devil's Triangle and the end scene between Gibbs and his ex-wife Diane makes me sad. She says to him 'You were my Shannon Gibbs'. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating the last couple of days. Been busy with work and just haven't been in the mood to write. Thank you for those that sent me reviews, you know that I appreciate it.**

* * *

Damon took Aria home and kissed her goodnight. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too D."

"I'll pick you and Sarah up for the aquarium tomorrow morning around 10 A.M.?"

"Sounds wonderful, we look forward to it."

He smiled and waved. She waved back and walked inside and nearly collided with Tony.

"Oh, sorry." She said.

He smiled at her. "Good night with Damon?"

"Yes, wonderful."

"Ziva's in the den reading if you want to go talk to her. I'm just doing some paperwork in the bedroom."

"Oh, thank you Tony. I'll see you tomorrow."

Aria went in by Ziva and saw that she had dozed off. She covered her up with a blanket and was about to walk out went she woke up.

"Aria?"

"Ziva, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, how did your evening go with Damon?"

She looked at Ziva and smiled. "If he asked me to marry him tomorrow Ziva, I wouldn't hesitate. I'd say yes."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I mean, who knows if he'll ever ask me or even wants to get married."

"He wants to and Aria, he'll ask just you wait and see." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you Ziva. Oh, we're taking Sarah to the aquarium tomorrow."

Ziva grinned. "Sarah will love that. She hasn't really had the chance to spend time with Damon."

"I know and I want her to get to know him. I think she will love him, love him as much as I do." Aria said getting a bit overwhelmed. "Ziva, tell me that it never it ends. That, it will always be this good?"

Ziva looked at her. "Well, I can't promise you that you will never not have fights but I can only hope that you will never fall out of love. I know that I will never fall out of love with Tony. I'm so in love with him it's like a drug addiction," She laughed. "He's my addiction. He loves me unconditionally and Sarah. And, to me that is enough. He's my best friend."

Aria smiled. "Thank you Ziva."

"Does that help answer your question?"

"Yes, it does."

Ziva looked at Aria. "Has the subject of children ever come up with you and Damon?"

"Briefly, but I kind of changed the subject quickly."

"That will change, it will become more comfortable for you to talk about with time."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. Goodnight Ziva."

* * *

Aria woke up in the morning and showered. She packed a lunch for her and Damon and made sure she had enough bottles, clothes, diapers and other things she would need for Sarah for their trip to the aquarium that day. They would most likely be gone a good part of the day so she would bring the good stroller along instead of just the umbrella stroller in case Sarah fell asleep. She looked at the picture of her and Damon that was on her dresser that Abby had snapped of them. He really was a terrific guy and she was being serious when she told Ziva last night that she would say yes if he asked her to marry him. Her only hesitation was that they hadn't taken their relationship to that very intimate level. The one level that she knew she would have go to eventually. It was now or never she thought. She was afraid to lose him.

"Hi, there sweetheart are you ready for a fun filled day with your Uncle Damon?" Aria asked as she picked up Sarah and put her on the changing table.

"Bah, bah pfft!"

"Oh, yeah?" She asked with a laugh.

Aria put on a little dress that said 'One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish.' "This is perfect for our trip to the aquarium. And, just wait until you see all the fish and the turtles and one of my favorites the manatees." She put Sarah on the floor so she could play for awhile.

"I thought I was your favorite a voice said."

"Damon!" She jumped.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He said kissing her.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck "I was kind of out of it. I've been like that since last night, I ran into Tony."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course." She replied.

Not completely convinced but lets it go for now. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, her stroller is in the garage. We can just grab that on the way out and the rest is by the door."

"Okay, would you like me to take her?"

"Sure, it might not be a bad idea to see how she takes to you."

Damon picked up Sarah from her play mat off the floor. Her hair was back in two little barrettes. She looks at his green eyes and lets out a cry.

"Oh, Sarah please don't cry. I'm your Uncle Damon, a very good friend of your mama's." He said, giving her a smile.

She stopped crying for the moment and Aria put her in the car seat.

"Well, I guess I just take some getting use to for kids." He said, his eyes kind of sad.

"She'll be okay and you'd make a great father Damon. That much, I know."

After arriving at the aquarium they made their way towards the fish. Sarah's eyes were just wide at all the colors of the different fish.

"Da! Ba! Da! Ba!" Sarah babbled and pointed at the large tank of marine fish.

"Very cool, huh Sarah?" Damon asked her, as he squatted beside her stroller.

She took his finger and grabbed it happily. After, a short time they moved onto the big aquatic mammals. They took her to the dolphin show and even got in to let her touch the dolphins nose, which she loved. They stayed a few more hours and then headed home. Ziva and Tony were were actually home by the time they were.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Ziva asked.

Damon smiled. "Yes, after I made Sarah cry at first she was okay after that."

Ziva laughed. "I think she's beginning to get that stranger anxiety."

"She's so smart Ziva. You should have seen her at the aquarium in front of all of those fish and other sea animals."

She nodded. "I'm so happy that Aria is there to take her to places like that and the zoo."

"How was your day?" Aria asked.

"It was a bit shorter but a harder day. Gibbs let us go early today. I'm glad you were here when we got home."

"Why, don't you Tony and Sarah spend some time together and I'll take Aria with me." Damon said.

"Really, are you sure?"

Aria smiled. "Yes, we're sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Let me just grab some stuff."

She went and put some stuff in a bag, took Damon's hand and left with him.

"Alright, let's go." She said

**A/N: Alright, here is a chapter for you. I know not the best. Depending on how late I get back from babysitting tonight I may put up another chapter. But, this family tends to stay out really late which I don't like. I will be gone pretty much all day tomorrow babysitting and then going out to my Uncle's for St. Patrick's Day! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**A/N: Thank you to those that did review. I hate that I've disappointed some, it makes me sad. But, I am going to include Aria and Damon for the duration since most of you like them. Also, I am changing Sarah's birth weigh down to 6.5 lbs to make it a bit more accurate at 37 weeks gestation. I'm such a dork for making her so bit. Not, that I've ever given birth but I should have know not to make her so big. I have Gibbs slapped myself for that one. Thank you to the reader who brought that to my attention.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Ziva's morning sickness was really starting to kick in. She now had a slight baby bump which she loved. Tony grabbed his badge and clipped it to his pants.

"Can, I make you breakfast?"

She shook her head. "I'm not feeling good, maybe just some tea?"

"I wish you would eat Zi, but okay. I'll bring you some tea."

She smiled at him. Ziva knew that he was worried about her morning sickness, but she was more worried about him. He hadn't slept well the night before or the previous week for the matter. He had been really restless and had been waking up in sweats.

"Thank you Tony." She said, as he handed her the teacup.

"You're welcome babe." He kissed her on the head.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I just want to get to work a little early is all."

"Alright, well lets go." Ziva said pouring her tea into her travel mug.

Tony took her hand and helped her into the car. She gave him a kiss and squeezed his hand.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zi."

She could only hope that whatever was bothering him, that he would eventually open up to her. When they arrived at work, Tony disappeared down to the gym. McGee gave her a look.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Tim, I really don't. But, I'm guessing he went down to the gym to punch on the punching bag."

"Have you talked to Gibbs about it? You know that he cares about Tony too."

"I want too, but Tony says nothing is wrong, yet he is so restless when he sleeps. It's been this way for almost two weeks. He wakes up in sweats. I'm afraid...I'm afraid something is going to happen to him." Ziva said putting her hand over her stomach.

McGee got up and went over by Ziva. "We're a team Ziva, nothing will happen to him. I promise you that."

She nodded, a tear escaping her eyes. "Thank you McGee. You're such a great friend."

"Now, you said that he was restless and not sleeping well?"

"Yes, but he says he's fine. I don't know why he won't tell me and I'm afraid to push with him."

"Ziva, push. Or, tell Gibbs and he'll push with Tony." McGee said, seriously.

"What will I push with Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva sighed and turned around and looked at her boss and the man who was like a father to her.

"Um, well..."

"Ziver, what's going on?"

"Tony's not sleeping well and he won't tell me what's going on. I'm afraid to push with him, McGee said either I should push or I should ask you to push with him."

Gibbs looked at her. "He's right. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"The gym, letting out his anger from whatever is bothering him." Ziva said

* * *

Gibbs went down to the gym and pulled Tony out.

"Boss, do we have a case or something?"

"No, but you and I need to have a talk."

"Oh, okay. Can, I at least put on my shirt?"

Gibbs threw his NCIS shirt at him and a towel. "There, put that on and hurry up."

Tony put it on quickly and went with Gibbs. "You're upset boss. Did I make you this way?"

"No, but your partner and wife are worried about you and now so am I. So, I guess I'm a little upset because you won't tell them what's going on."

Tony looked at him. "I told Ziva, that I was fine and I am fine boss. My answer isn't going to change, not even for you."

"DiNozzo, I don't believe you. You're obviously not fine if you're waking up in sweats and tossing and turning all the time for almost two weeks. So, what the hell is going on? And, you better tell me.

He looked at Gibbs, almost as if he was ashamed. "I've started having nightmares about shooting Ray."

"So, that's why you won't tell Ziva."

He nodded. "I don't want to ever bring him up again boss. I mean, yes he's Sarah's real father but I just don't want to mention his name if I don't have to."

"No, you're her real father Tony. He was just the sperm donor as Ziva would say. And, she would want to know what's going on. Even, if you have to mention that bastards name."

"I know that boss that's why I didn't want to mention it. I thought I could get through it on my own. But, it got worse before it got better."

"What happens in your dreams Tony?"

"Something different all the time and somehow, I keep myself from screaming so I don't wake Ziva."

"Does he kill her?"

"Yes and Sarah and in another she hurts our other child. They're very vivid dreams and my pulse just races."

"Tony, I assure you he is dead and that you did kill him. He won't hurt you or anyone here or your children. I think you're suffering from PTSD and that you never dealt with the shooting to begin with."

"I shouldn't have to deal with it. Aria was the one who was injured. I put her in the hospital all because she saved me."

"She dealt with it and a whole hell of a lot more Tony. She's doing great, I mean look at her. She has Damon and they're in a great relationship. Now, it's your turn."

"Do you want my weapon?"

Gibbs looked at him. "No, of course not. But, I do think you should get some help."

Tony nodded and they made their way up to the bullpen.

"I'm going to go change." He said.

After showering, Tony came back.

"Grab your gear, dead Marine downtown." Gibbs voice called out.

"Several bullet holes in the wall as well as several in the chest of the victim." McGee said.

"Thank you Timothy." Ducky said.

"Yes, there is also one in the neck here doctor." Jimmy replied.

"Ah, yes you're right."Ducky answered.

TOD was about 6-8 hours ago based on liver temp ." Jimmy said.

"We'll let you know what else we get once we get her back to autopsy Jethro."

"Thanks, Ducky."

Ziva took pictures while Tony went off by himself and did his thing. She could tell that he wasn't happy with her. And, she wasn't shocked or surprised. Hopefully, they could talk tonight once Sarah went to bed.

**A/N: So, a little bit of a different spin. Tony and Ziva are going to have a little fight next chapter. Anyways, I got this up for you. Hope, that it satisfies for a little bit.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. A special one to Dallas Steele and her wonderful review, you make me want to write more.**

* * *

After finishing up at the crime scene they headed back to NCIS. Tony didn't say a word to Ziva. He sat in back with McGee and let her sit in front.

"Tony, we need to talk." She said, as they got off the elevator.

"I have paperwork. Why, don't you call and check on Aria and Sarah." He barked.

Ziva got back into the elevator and went down by Abby.

"Hi, Abby." Ziva said quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Ziva's brown eyes were soft and had tears in them. "Tony and I or rather Tony is mad at me right now."

"What happened?"

She sat on one Abby's lab stools. "Something has been bothering him and well, I told Gibbs and I guess that didn't go over so well."

Abby hugged her. "I'm so sorry Ziva. Tony, will realize sooner than later that you did it for his own good. Besides, why would he keep anything from you. He gets upset when you keep things from him."

"Exactly, so I don't know why he won't share whatever is bothering him with me. He's my husband and it really bother's me."

Tony sat at his desk going over paperwork when Gibbs walked by. "You're ignoring your wife and you upset her. Make things right tonight DiNozzo."

He grumbled and continued on. McGee looked at him and then at Gibbs.

"McGee, go get us some coffee and lunch." Gibbs said, pulling out some money from his wallet.

"Got it boss."

Tim walked out of the bullpen and went on his way.

"Tony, you're going to lose her. Do you want that?"

"She's pregnant."

"Unexpected?"

"Yes, but that's fine. I told Ziva if it happened that way that was fine. I mean it happened a little sooner than we wanted but we're okay with that."

"Do you care about her DiNozzo?"

"What? Of, course boss. I love Ziva more than anything, you know that."

"Then, tell her. Tonight!"

"Alright, fine. I'll tell her."

After finishing out the day Tony and Ziva went home and told Aria that she could go spend some time with Damon. She could feel the tension, but didn't ask and just grabbed a few items and left.

Tony picked up Sarah from her bouncy seat and took her into her room. "Let's get you ready for bed, hmm princess?"

Sarah gave him a big smile.

"Oh, look at that. "You're cutting a tooth, I wonder if that's why you've been so fussy lately."

"Babb, babb."

"You want a bottle? I can get you one of those. I'll feed you and then I need to have a talk with your mama."Tony replied, his eyes a bright green.

Tony grabbed a bottle from the fridge and put it in the warmer. He then sat down and fed her. Ziva looked at them and smiled. They looked so cute. Sarah was now asleep in his arms and Tony kissed her head gently.

"Daddy loves you baby girl." He said, quietly. He picked her up and placed her in her crib.

He then joined Ziva in bed a few minutes later.

"Hi." She said, looking at him.

"I'm sorry Zi." He said, reaching for her hand.

"I love you Tony, I'm just worried about you is all."

"I've been having nightmares Zi."

She looked at him concerned. "Nightmares about what Tony?"

"About shooting Ray. Only, he doesn't die because he shoots you and Sarah and you're pregnant when he shoots you."

"Oh, Tony, but I'm here and I'm fine."

"I know Zi, but it's so vivid and it just it's reoccurring and its like I keep thinking he's going to come back or something."

Ziva takes Tony into her arms. "Tony, Ray is dead. He's not coming back, not ever. I promise you that, he won't hurt any of us anymore." She kissed him.

"From now on, I will tell you everything Ziva. No more hiding anything."

She smiled. "I'd like that. We just got married and I want us to be able to share with each other when things are bothering us."

"I agree. I should have done that. And, I will do that from now on." He snuggled down into the sheets with her. "I love you Ziva and our growing family."

"Me too." She responded.

**A/N: Just wanted to get up a little something for you. I will be taking my computer with me when I got dog sit for about 10 days starting Wednesday. I'll be at my Dad's house.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**A/N: Sorry that it's been so long. I did write a one shot in the meantime, so feel free to read that. Anyways, I'll be watching the NCIS marathon while writing this. So, I went back and did some digging. Sarah is now 10months and and Ziva is almost 6 months along. Which, would put Sarah around 13 months old when the baby comes along. She was 6 months when Ziva found out and Ziva was 6 weeks pregnant (there are 4 weeks in a month approx). I will just say Sarah just turned 10 months to make it easier. LOL! So, yes I moved along in the pregnancy. We can find out the sex of the baby and Sarah can do exciting things at 10 months.**

* * *

Tony turned over and pulled Ziva into his arms and started to kiss her neck. He moved her thick brown hair and put it up on her pillow.

"Mm, Tony, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "I'm kissing my beautiful, gorgeous, exotic, sexy wife."

She let out a moan and kissed him back. "What about Sarah?"

"I believe she's sleeping and Aria stayed with Damon last night."

Ziva flipped him over and started kissing him. "Well then, we must take advantage of the time we do have."

After making love, Ziva had fallen back asleep. Tony let her sleep and he took a quick shower and decided to make breakfast and get Sarah ready.

"Good morning princess. How are you?"

She just smiled up at him. "Dada!"

He just looked down at her. His green eyes were wide. "Did you just talk?"

She put her arms up for him. He picked her up off the changing table and brushed her beautiful brown hair. He placed her in her highchair and put some banana out for her. She had started to feed herself at six months with small foods and now that she could eat more solid foods he would cut her up a fresh fruit every morning.

"Dada!" She said again and clapped her hands, gleefully.

This time he knew he heard it. His eyes had tears in them, but they were happy tears.

Ziva walked into the kitchen to see Sarah with banana on her face and a big smile. "Hi, you two. What are you up to?"

"Just having breakfast. I was going to make you some, you didn't give me a chance to surprise you. I'm sorry Zi."

She looked at him. "Have you been crying?"

"No, not really."

"Tony, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sarah said something that's all."

She cocked her head and took his hand. "Sarah said something, you mean she said her first word?"

"Yes, she said it twice."

"What did she say?"

"Dada."

Sarah grinned. "Dada!"

"Aw, Tony. She loves you."

"I know, it just caught me off guard."

"Why, is that sweetheart?"

Tony looked at her. "I guess because I thought she would say mama first."

Ziva smiled. "Tony, it doesn't bother me that she said Dada first. I think it's wonderful. I think somehow, she knew you were there with me throughout my pregnancy with her. And, you were there when she was born. You talked to her and sang to her when I was pregnant with her. She knew your voice. I hope you're not having those doubts again Anthony DiNozzo."

"No, I'm not. She's my princess and I love her. Thank you Ziva, I love you twice." He said kissing her and then kissed her belly.

"We find out the sex next week. You do want to know, right?"

"Yes, I think we should find out so we can plan the nursery. And, we can start buying things ahead of time."

"We should make Abby squirm." Ziva said.

Tony laughed. "And, just how do you plan on making that happen?"

"Wait three months until I give birth."

"Not going to happen Zi."

"I know, just thought I'd ask. Gibbs is excited. I think he wants a grandson."

Tony nodded. "He loves Sarah and she loves him."

"He said that he could babysit if we ever needed him too." Ziva added.

Tony looked at Sarah who was looking at them. "You want to go visit Grandpa Gibbs?"

She let out a squeal that made them both laugh. "I guess that means yes." Ziva said. "I do need to shower first." She said.

"Alright, I'll get her dressed and give him a call and make sure it's okay."

**A/N: Okay, here's one chapter. I'm working on another. I'll probably be posting most of the day. Also, I might be re-posting some chapters from my other story. So, if you get email alerts, feel free to ignore them. I noticed horrible errors in them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**A/N: I'm going to keep updating between a nap and walking the dogs.**

* * *

"What's up DiNozzo?" Gibbs answered.

"Hey boss, sorry to bother you on a Saturday but, I was wondering if we could stop over with Sarah for a little while?"

"Sure, actually, why don't you come over for a cookout later. How does that sound?"

"Okay, what can we bring?"

"Your beautiful baby, wife oh and some cold beer." He added, with a laugh.

Tony chuckled. "Will do boss."

He hung up with Gibbs and went to tell Ziva. "Let's take Sarah out for awhile somewhere, that way she will fall asleep before we go to Gibbs' house." Ziva said, putting her shirt on.

"Alright, where would you like to go?"

"One of the museums. I would like her to see the history of America, I don't think she is too young for that."

He smiled. "That's because she's smart, like you."

She rubbed her belly. "He or she is moving around a lot today."

"Are you sure you want to go out before we go to Gibbs this evening?"

"Yes, walking is good for me and the fresh air is great for Sarah. I just may need to sit from time to time."

"Whenever you need to, we will."

"Thank you baby." She responded by kissing him.

He kissed her back. "Or we could just stay back here, hope that Sarah falls asleep and make love all afternoon." His hand creeping up her shirt.

He was making her hot. Her libido was on fire because of the pregnancy and well Tony wasn't helping. "No, we need to get out of the house." She replied, almost out of breath. "But, if she falls asleep, we will come back here and make time for that."

Tony grinned. "Okay."

He packed up her stroller and Ziva grabbed her diaper bag and some food and a couple of sippy cups with some whole milk. She put those in a cooler pack, along with the jars of food.

"Are you ready baby girl?" Ziva asked, picking her up over her expanded belly.

Sarah bounced in her arms and squealed. "Dada!" She said.

"Yes, he's coming with us."

She leaned forward and sucked lightly on Ziva's nose.

Ziva laughed. "Ah, I can feel your teeth tateleh. You must be getting a couple more, I better bring the Tylenol along tonight to Gibbs just in case."

* * *

They set out towards the museums. After parking they walked a bit and decided on the Space and Air museum.

Sarah just looked around at all the different airplanes that hung from the ceiling.

"I think, she will understand better when she is older but she doesn't seem bored." Ziva added.

"No, not at all."

They walked around the Space and Air museum for a little bit longer and then took her to some of the various Monuments including the Vietnam Wall and Changing of the Guard.

"Why would someone bring a baby to something like this? It's probably just going to scream through the entire thing." A voice said.

Ziva rolled her eyes as she heard the person say this. "Yes, and if she does scream, I'll make sure she does so in your ear."

Sarah sat contently in Ziva's arm and held her sippy cup. There were some children that were being disruptive, but Sarah was not one of them. In fact, she had fallen asleep in Ziva's arms.

Tony tapped the rude woman on the shoulder. "You owe my wife and my daughter an apology."

She gave Tony a look. "Why?"

"Because, you were rude to them. And, I won't tolerate it and either will she."

"Fine, I am sorry."

"I want to go home Tony."

He nodded and took Sarah from her. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered.

"We have a good baby, don't we?"

"Yes, of course we do." He said hugging her. "I also have the best wife."

She gave him a small smile. They went back home and just snuggled with Sarah instead. They all both fell asleep for a couple of hours and then got up to get ready to go to Gibbs' house.

"Sorry about earlier Tony."

He kissed her. I have something to show you. Removing his shirt, he turned around and revealed a yellow rose. Around it was written _My Desert Rose._

"I love it, it's beautiful Tony." She responded with a smile.

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes and then got up. Ziva placed Sarah's special pillow around her so that she wouldn't roll off the bed.

"I'm just going to freshen up and then I will wake Sarah. I hope she's okay, she's been sleeping for quite a bit."

"I know Zi. She'll be okay, I'm sure it was just the fresh air." Tony said, trying to reassure her.

Tony hoped that Sarah was getting sick or that something wasn't wrong with her heart. They were happy now and she had been healthy finally all this time. Ziva was going to have another baby and they would celebrate Sarah's 1st birthday just before the birth. He put his hand on her forehead and looked up at Zi who was brushing her hair back.

"Zi, we need to go to the hospital. Call Gibbs."

**A/N: Yes, so a cliffhanger!**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**A/N: Well, maybe one day I'll actually write a great story and get tons of reviews. Yes, I can dream.**

* * *

Ziva turned around, dropping her brush to the floor. She reached for her cell and looked at Sarah who who Tony was holding.

"Gibbs, we need you to meet us at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"It's Sarah, she has a really high fever. I don't know what's going on."

"I'm on my way. I have McGee and Abby here."

She sighed. "Have them come, I want family there. I just can't do this alone Gibbs."

"You won't have to Ziver. We'll see you soon."

Ziva hung up with Gibbs and they didn't bother putting her in the car seat.

"Do you just want to hold her?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'm scared. I'm so afraid Tony."

She was more afraid then she had ever been. More so than she had been in the camp in North Africa. Sarah was her baby girl and she didn't know if she was about to lose her or not. They arrived a few minutes later and Ziva got out with her. She was holding a cold towel over her body. Sarah was awake now, not crying but definitely not herself.

"Ducky!" Tony called out.

"Antony, my dear boy. How high is Sarah's temperature?"

"It's 104. We have her wrapped in a cold towel. I don't think it's pneumonia, the symptoms are all different."

Medical staff came and helped them right away. Dr. Odem saw them and made sure they were attended to immediately.

"We will let you know when you can see her. But, since we don't know what she has I think it's best if you stay out here Mrs. DiNozzo. Especially for the health of your baby."

"What about me?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, at least let my husband be with her."

The nurse nodded. "Of course, I will come and get you as soon as we can. I promise."

Ziva sat with Tony, Gibbs and the others as they waited to find out what was wrong with Sarah.

"Ducky, what is the best case scenario that could be wrong with Sarah?" Gibbs asked.

"A bacterial or even a virus. But, that could lead to her heart."

"So, best is worst?" Ziva questioned.

"Yes, it's very possible."

Abby held Ziva's hand. "You don't want her to have viral or bacterial meningitis."

Ziva put her head on Tony's shoulder. "I just want my baby back."

"Actually, if she does have meningitis my dear, bacterial is the one that you want her to have. If she were to have viral, I'm not sure that she'd make it." Ducky said, adding to the conversation.

A doctor came out a few minutes later. "Mr and Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Yes?" They both said in unison.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Garrison. We have given Sarah fluids to try and bring her temperature down. We do believe she has some sort of bacterial infection that just all of a sudden invaded her body."

"What about her heart, will her heart be okay?"

"We've given her medicine to protect that as well. She is alert and has smiled a couple of times for one of our nurses. But, she is rather fussy has been crying and saying Mama and Dada. We weren't aware that she could talk."

Tony smiled. "That's because, she just started this morning."

Dr. Garrison nodded with a smile. "Now, Mrs. DiNozzo, I know you want to see her but since you are pregnant it's best that you don't right now. We hope that she'll be fever free by tomorrow."

"I'll go see her and I'll take Abby, McGee and Gibbs with me and Ducky too." Tony said.

"Tell her mama loves her very much."

"How about I stay with Ziva?" Ducky asked.

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, but you don't have to."

"I want to my dear. The room will be overcrowded with Abby in there." He said, with a soft chuckle.

Ziva hugged him as tears fell. "She was just fine this morning Ducky and now this."

"That's why I think she will be just fine and that her fever will break by morning or midday."

"Thank you Ducky."

Tony sat next to Sarah and held her hand. He was dressed in a gown from head to toe and had a face mask on as well. "Hi, princess. How are you feeling?"

Sarah looked up at him. She had regained some of the color in her face which was good and the nurse said her temperature had gone down slightly to 102.5.

"Mama loves you, she wishes so much that she could come in and hold you and give you kisses. But, soon you will be able to see her. I promise you that."

She just blinked and gave him a small inch of a smile.

Gibbs put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "She's going to be just fine."

"I feel helpless, I really do boss."

"Dada." Sarah said softly, as she reached for Tony's hand.

"She's telling you not to." McGee added.

Tony took her hand. "I love you Sarah. Daddy loves you so much."

Sarah closed her eyes, falling asleep. Tony was afraid to leave her, he was afraid that if he did he'd never see her beautiful eyes or smile again. Or, maybe he'd never hear her say another word. He had started crying softly. Abby wrapped her arms around him.

"She's strong, just like Ziva. Heck, she's like her daddy too. Her fever has gone down and that's a good thing."

* * *

Tony stayed with Sarah for a little bit longer and then finally rejoined Ziva out in the waiting room.

"How is our baby girl?"

"She is sleeping and has been for awhile. Gibbs is going to come back and stay with her, he wants us to get some rest and just come back in the morning."

Ziva nodded. "Yes, Dr. Garrison said it would be best if we went home too. But, I'm glad Gibbs is going to stay." She replied, wiping a stray tear from Tony's eye.

Tony moved away and rubbed his eyes. "Should we go?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Ziva. I'm just tired and I'm worried about Sarah."

"You promised me that you would share your feelings. I know you were crying, I can always tell."

He nodded. "Not here okay?"

"Okay, but home and in bed?"

"Yes, you wrapped in my arms and my hand on your stomach."

She kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you twice." He said as they made their way home.

**A/N: I got one review for the last chapter. I guess people have lost interest. This story is now on HIATUS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and wanting me to stick with it.**

* * *

Tony held Ziva close to him, his hand wrapped protectively around her round belly.

"He's moving." Tony whispered.

"Or she." Ziva added. "Which reminds me, I talk to my doctor and I can have the ultrasound tomorrow while we're at the hospital with Sarah."

"Do you still want to find out the sex?"

"Oh, yes, definitely."

He kissed her. "I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"You always are."

* * *

Gibbs was sitting next to Sarah when he heard voices outside her room.

"I'm her nanny, my name is Aria Montgomery and this is her Uncle Damon. I got a voice mail from her mom saying that she was in the hospital."

The nurse looked at her and Damon who was all muscle and kind of scared her. Damon gave her a smile. Gibbs came out.

"They're okay Lucy."

"Okay, Agent Gibbs."

"I'm never going to forgive myself if she doesn't pull through this." Aria said, sitting beside Sarah.

Damon kissed her head. "If she's anything like her mama, she'll pull through."

Gibbs nodded. "He's right Aria, Ziva and Tony aren't upset with you. They knew you went hiking, they just thought you might be able to get the messages so they sent them."

"How is Ziva feeling?"

"She's doing okay, considering she's seven months pregnant."

"And, Sarah? Has her fever gone down at all?"

"Actually, it went down to 101.5 which is great. If it keeps going down, it should break by morning."

"Can I get you a coffee Gibbs?" Damon asked.

"That would be great, thanks."

Damon went off for some coffee, while Aria stayed with Gibbs and Sarah.

"So, Aria, how are you and Damon doing?"

She smiled. "We're great, I love him so much."

He smiled at her. "Do you think you'll get married?"

"Actually, I do. We've talked about it and children too."

"How do you feel about that? I mean I know that you've been through a lot."

She took a deep breath. "I know that I have to let Dylan go. Damon's helped me deal with it. We go visit him when I really feel the need. I still get sad at times, but I guess that's normal. I see a therapist to help me." She looked at Gibbs. "Do you think that's bad? I mean, that I see a therapist?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Not at all. I think you're very strong Aria."

"Thank you Gibbs, for everything."

Damon brought Gibbs his coffee and sat down for a moment.

"Well, we're going to come back tomorrow. We want to see Tony and Ziva." Damon said.

"Okay, I'm staying with Sarah for the night. She'll be happy to see you in the morning though." Gibbs added with a smile.

"Thank you Gibbs, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight you two."

* * *

Damon and Aria went back to his place and crawled into bed.

"Are you okay Aria?" Damon asked.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Sarah. And, then there is Ziva and Tony. They've been through so much already. Ziva doesn't need any undo stress on her."

Damon pulled Aria to him. "Tony's a great guy and he'll take care of her, Sarah and the baby."

"Who will take care of him, if he should need it?"

"He has us and his family. I'll talk to Gibbs, okay?"

"I love you Damon."

"I love you Aria. Thank you for letting me in."

She put her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

* * *

Ziva tossed and turned throughout the night. Tony could feel her shifting, he could tell she was uncomfortable because of the pregnancy or maybe it was because their daughter was lying in a hospital bed instead of just down the hall.

"Zi, what's going on?"

She sniffled. "The baby's keeping me awake is all." She replied, pulling his hand closer around her.

"We'll go to the hospital first thing in the morning, okay?"

She nodded and managed to fall back asleep. They woke up in the morning, got dressed and headed straight back to the hospital. Tony walked into the room and noticed Gibbs asleep.

"Hey, boss." Tony said, jostling him awake.

"Oh, morning DiNozzo."

"How's our baby girl?"

"She's great, her fever broke this morning around 4 A.M."

Tony smiled. "That means, that Ziva can come in right?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does. You may want to double check with Dr. Garrison, but yes I'm pretty sure it does."

Tony went and checked with the doctor and then told Ziva the good news. They no longer had to gown up or wear masks. Sarah would have to be on an antibiotic though to help protect her heart though.

Ziva walked in and hugged Gibbs. "Thank you so much for staying with her."

"I love her Ziva, thank you for letting me be a part of her life."

Ziva smiled. "Her color is back and she looks good."

"Yes, she was up earlier and I changed her diaper. She found it funny. Oh, which reminds me Aria and Damon are back in town and came by last night late."

"That's nice of them."

"Aria felt horrible."

Ziva sighed. "I'll talk to her later."

Gibbs nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"A little uncomfortable, but I'm okay. I'm actually off to my ultrasound appointment with Tony."

"Are you going to find out what you're having?"

"Yes, we want to know. We're hoping it's a boy and we've talked about possibly having another one after this one or I've been thinking about adoption."

"Have you told Tony about that?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure how he would feel about it. But, I don't know if my body can handle anymore pregnancy."

"Ziver, I think you should just wait awhile after this one is born. You know, let your body heal. I believe you're going to have a wedding to attend to in the near future and if I know the bride you will be matron of honor."

She smiled. "Aria and Damon. That would be a great wedding."

Ziva was able to leave before Sarah woke up and go to her appointment. She wanted her to continue to sleep and get her energy back. Tony took her hand as their name was called.

"Hi, Ziva. How have you been feeling?" Dr. Shahi asked.

"Big and slightly uncomfortable but okay I guess."

"She's been tired because Sarah's been in the hospital." Tony added.

Dr. Shahi looked at Ziva. "Well, I'm going to check you out and then make a decision on whether or not you need to start taking half days at work."

Ziva shook her head. "I can't take half days at work. I'm a Federal Agent. I can't just do half my job."

Dr. Shahi put the transducer probe along her belly after putting some jelly on. "Good, strong heart beat. There's the head." She says moving it down along the spine. "Seems like he or she's been moving a lot?"

"Yes, a ton. I've hardly gotten any sleep." Ziva replied.

"Well, it looks like you have yourselves a little boy." The doctor said, looking at Tony who had tears rimming his eyes.

Ziva held Tony's hand tightly. "Thank you so much Dr. Shahi."

"I take it you wanted a little boy?"

"We would have been happy with either, but yes we were kind of hoping for a little brother for Sarah. I even have a name picked out."

Tony looked at her.

"I'll share with you later."

**A/N: Another chapter is in the works. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. So, sorry for the wait. I've been working long hours and I've been tired when I get home. I'm dog sitting until Tuesday. I'm watching S8 of NCIS while writing this-out of order of course. Enemies Foreign and Domestic are two of my favorite episodes, because it's big time Ziva. **

* * *

After they got done with the appointment they went back to see Sarah. Ziva and Tony were so excited.

"I can't wait until we get home, I want you to tell me know the name idea you had."

"Let's go in by Sarah and Gibbs first. I want to tell him what we're having."

Tony grinned. "He's going to be just as excited as we are."

They entered the room and Sarah was up babbling away at Gibbs.

"Grandpa, loves you." Gibbs said, as he held her on his lap.

She put her hand on his cheek and moved it back and forth. Then she put her head down on his chest as he continued to read to her. Ziva, stopped Tony for a moment as they watched their daughter and Gibbs bond together.

"He loves her so much Tony."

"He sure does."

Sarah looked up as they appeared to her. "Ma! Dada!"

Gibbs smiled, but his eyes looked sad. Ziva saw it and would talk to him later.

"How did your ultrasound go?"

Ziva leaned down and kissed Sarah on the head. "It was wonderful. The baby is healthy, his head is over here and his feet are somewhere around here." Ziva said pointing to different areas on her stomach."

"His? You're having a boy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, we are boss. We're having a boy!" Tony replied excitedly.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva said as she held Sarah.

Sarah looked down at Ziva's stomach. "Whoa, whoa." She said, grinning.

All Ziva could do was laugh. "Yes, mama's belly is big. I'm going to have a baby. You're getting a little brother."

"Are you worried about how she'll react once he's born?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, a little bit. I mean, she has been around us for so long and it's been just her. But, we're lucky that we've had Aria as a nanny. She's been able to take her out and around and that's been wonderful."

"Dada!" She said, putting her arms out.

Ziva looked down at her stomach then at Sarah and Tony.

"Let's go for a walk Ziver, let them have a moment." Gibbs said as he got up.

Ziva got up and took his arm. "Thank you."

"What were you thinking just now?"

"Tony's so excited about us having a boy and I don't want to take away that excitement, but Sarah's his princess. His little girl. She's become so attached to him, especially the past few months."

"You're afraid that he's going to pay more attention to his son?"

"Yes, a bit."

"He loves Sarah, Ziver. I have no doubt in my mind about that. But, I will talk with him and make sure that he remembers he has two children now and that Sarah is still his first."

Ziva nodded. "Are you okay Gibbs?"

"Mm, yeah. I'm good Ziver, just missing Kelly at a time like this."

"Does it hurt, you know that I'm having a child with Tony? Or, that I had my first one?"

He looked at her. "What? No, of course not. I just know that she would have made a wonderful and beautiful mom. Just like you have."

Ziva tried to hold back her tears. It wasn't hormonal, she was feeling the emotions of what Gibbs should be feeling with his own daughter.

"Well, I hope you don't mind that our kids call you grandpa."

"No, in fact I can't wait to hear it the first time." He said with a true smile.

"We all love you Gibbs. You're not just our boss and I'm glad we have the relationship that we do."

"Me too Ziver, me too."

They joined Tony once again.

Tony's eyes fluttered open. "Hi, there." He said quietly.

"How is she doing?" Ziva asked.

"Dr. Garrison said we can take her home."

"That's great!"

"I've discharged her already, so whenever you're ready."

Gibbs smiled at them. "If you need anything, I'll be at home."

"Thank you boss, for staying with Sarah." Tony said.

Gibbs just nodded.

* * *

After returning home, Ziva put Sarah down on her mat in the living room.

"She's wide awake. I don't think she'll be taking her afternoon nap." Ziva, said pulling Tony down on the couch with her.

He put his hand on her stomach and Sarah looked up at him, her brown eyes big.

"What's up princess?"

She crawled towards him and held onto his leg and stood and put her arms up.

Ziva smiled down at her. "Such a big girl. You love your daddy don't you?"

"Dada!"

Tony picked her up and took Ziva into his arms. "My favorite girls."

"We love you too." Ziva said, kissing him.

* * *

They sat like that for a little while and then Aria came home.

"Hi, how is she? I went to the hospital and they said she was discharged."

"She's wonderful."

Sarah grinned up at Aria. She put her arms out.

"Oh, how's my beautiful girl? I've missed you so much."

Ziva looked at Aria. She could tell something was up. "Aria, would you like to join me for some tea in the den?"

"That would be nice. I'll make it, why don't you go get comfortable and I'll bring it in."

Tony got up. "Would you like me to try and put Sarah down, or can I take her on my run with me while you two talk?"

"Why don't you take her, then maybe she'll fall asleep."

"Okay, I love you twice. I'll be home in a bit. Bye Aria."

"Bye Tony." Aria smiled.

Aria made the tea and brought in two cups into the den.

"What's going on sweetie?" Ziva asked.

"I'm late." Was all Aria could say.

**A/N: Alright, so I finally got up a chapter. I'm hoping to get up another today, but if the weather tomorrow really is like its suppose to be there won't be anything tomorrow. Sorry, it's short. I've been really tired this week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who have been reviewing. It keeps me writing!**

* * *

"_I'm late." Aria had told Ziva._

Ziva looked at her. "You mean, you think you might be pregnant?"

She just nodded, upset. "What am I going to do Ziva? I love Damon, more than anything. But, I'm not sure he's ready for this."

"Do you have a test or have you taken one?"

"No, I stopped at the store and picked up two different ones."

"Alright, well then you'll take them and we go from there. Aria, if something happens and you are, I'll help you. We'll help you. And, Damon I'll talk to him if necessary."

"Okay, thank you Ziva." Aria said, as she went to go get the tests.

Aria took the tests and they just waited. She was nervous and started to pace back and forth.

"Aria, do you want to call Damon?"

"No, we kind of had a fight," She sighed. "I haven't been eating, because I've been so nervous about this."

"He got mad because you wouldn't eat?"

"Yes, he thinks I've lost a lot of weight and he's worried. I told him not to worry so much."

"Sweetheart, he's right. You have lost a lot of weight, I'm worried too."

"I threw up a few times is all. I'm okay."

"Aria, promise me that you're not trying to hurt yourself again."

She shook her head, tears streaming down. "I'm afraid Ziva."

"Oh, Aria. Damon loves you. He would never hurt you. And, I think he would love your baby. It would after all be your baby with him."

_Ding!_

"Well, I guess I find out now."

Ziva looked at the stick with her.

"Positive." Ziva said, her hand on Aria's.

Just then Aria's phone rang. It was Damon.

"Hello?" She answered.

"I miss you, I love you Aria. And, I just don't want to lose you." He said. She could tell he had been crying.

"I'm sorry that I left."

"What's wrong Aria? I know that something is."

"Come over to Ziva and Tony's?"

"Of course, I'm on my way."

"Damon?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you too."

They hung up and Damon arrived about ten minutes later.

"Are you ready to tell him Aria? If not, I can keep him busy for a little while."

"No, I need to tell him. I have to face my fears."

Ziva didn't like that she felt fearful of telling Damon that she might very well be pregnant. Aria, had been through so much of that already.

"Hi sweetheart." Damon said, giving her a kiss.

"Hi, why don't we go talk in my room."

Ziva gave her a smile. Aria knew that meant she'd be there if she needed her.

Damon took her hand and they went downstairs. "So, what's going on?" He asked.

She played with his fingers nervously for a moment. "Damon, I'm...I'm pregnant." She finally spoke.

His green eyes looked into her blue ones. "That's why you've been sick?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just late." She looked down. "I made myself sick."

He felt guilty. He had made his girlfriend, the woman he loved so much scared to tell him what was going on.

"I'm so sorry Aria. I'm sorry that I made you afraid."

She was feeling equally as guilty. "You didn't Damon. I mean, I was afraid to tell you...but, you didn't make me afraid. It was my own fears. Besides, home tests can be wrong. I won't know until I get it confirmed by my doctor."

He took her hands. "I love you Aria, more than anything. If you're pregnant, I'll be happy and okay with it. And, if you're not, well, then we have something to look forward to in the future."

"Really?"

"Yes, see I had this whole night planned. I was going to propose, under the moonlight while we kissed down by the Potomac."

Aria looked at him. "Sounds romantic." She kissed him.

He pulled out a small box. "I don't want you to think I'm proposing just because you may or may not be pregnant. Because, that's not what this is."

She opened the box and looked at the ring. "Oh, Damon. It's beautiful."

He took it out of the box and held it up. "Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?"

All she could do was nod at first. "Yes, yes Damon. I will marry you."

He just kissed her. They laid back on the bed for awhile. Damon put his hand on her stomach.

"You know that if you're pregnant Aria, that he or she was created with love. We may not be prepared to be parents and yes it's unexpected but, I will protect you and our baby."

"I have an appointment in the morning. You can come if you'd like."

He nodded. "Will you do something else for me?"

"Sure."

"Will you eat something?"

"Yes, let's go upstairs and find something. We can tell Tony and Ziva the news."

He kissed her again, his hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer to him. "You're so beautiful, don't ever forget that."

"And, you Damon are so handsome. I can't wait to marry you."

He took her hand as they went upstairs. Ziva was looking at him smiling. He smiled back.

"You look wonderful Ziva."

Aria looked at her. "Ziva, did you find out what you're having yet?"

"We're having a boy."

"Awesome!" She hugged her. "I'm so excited for you and Tony and Sarah too of course."

"Oh, Aria, Sarah said her first words."

She smiled. "Let me guess...mama?"

Ziva shook her head. "No, she said Dada."

Damon grinned. "That doesn't surprise me. He's so in love with that little girl. I hope she says mama soon though."

"Already has. We have her working on Aria and Damon." Ziva laughed.

Aria put her hand out. "Damon asked me to marry him. I said yes."

"Well, I would hope so." Ziva smiled big.

Aria and Damon laughed.

"I have a doctors appointment in the morning and Damon's going with me." Aria said.

Tony walked in with Sarah on his hip. "Hi, what's going on?"

Aria and Damon smiled. "Oh, Damon just asked me to marry him." Aria said.

Tony grinned. "That's great! Congratulations, it's about time. Well, I mean I knew it would happen."

"And, we might be having a baby."

"Oh, well that's wonderful. Right?"

"Yes, now it is."

Sarah put her arms out for Aria and she took her from Tony.

"Hi, Sarah!" Damon said as he tickled her belly.

She just gave him a big smile and a wet kiss on the nose.

"Aw, don't you just love those?" Aria asked with a laugh.

"I sure do." He said looking at Aria and smiling. "Let's go somewhere and eat."

"Okay, that sounds nice."

"Make sure she eats more than a salad." Ziva said, in a warning tone.

"I will, I promise Ziva. I'll be back tomorrow after my appointment."

"See you then." Ziva called out after her.

**A/N: I will put up another, but I need to eat some food and let my dogs out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm watching a movie and doing laundry before I go shopping. Quite a bit of Damon/Aria in this chapter.**

* * *

Damon and Aria left and Tony joined Ziva in the den. "Sarah's asleep."

"She was afraid to tell Damon, they had a fight earlier and I think that's what scared her."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes, they're great. I just still worry about her. I mean Aria is like a sister to me, at least that's how I see her."

Tony smiled. "I'm glad we've had Aria as long as we have. Do you think she'll stay on as nanny for our son?"

"I'm going to ask her if she will."

"You know, you never did tell me your name idea."

Ziva smiled. "AJ."

Tony looked at her. "AJ?"

"Well, Anthony Jethro."

"I like it, a lot."

"What do you think of your name baby boy?" She asked, rubbing her belly.

Tony put his hand over hers. "I think he likes it too. He just kicked."

"I love that feeling Zi. I remember feeling Sarah all those months and I fell in love with it."

"I'm in love with you." She said kissing him.

"I'm so in love with you Ziva DiNozzo. Always and forever."

After taking a nap, Ziva decided to get dinner ready. She put Sarah in her playpen and put on a movie.

Meanwhile, at Damon's they were sitting on the couch together talking.

"So, if you're pregnant Aria do we have any idea how far a long you might be?"

"I'm about ten days late now, so it all depends. I mean we waited so long to get that close and then we make love a few times and it happens just like that."

"Did I push you into getting that close Aria?" He asked honestly and seriously.

She shook her head. "No, not at all. I wanted to do everything that we've done. I was ready, especially emotionally and physically."

Damon was deep in thought. She knew what happened when he would get deep in thought. He looked down and shook his head as if he was trying to get something out of his head.

"Damon, where were you just now?"

"I was back there. I've been having a lot of those thoughts lately."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "Damon, what caused you to go back there?"

He sighed. "I saw an old Marine buddy of mine. He had been badly injured."

She held him closely to her. "Well, you're not there. You're here and that's where you'll stay." She looked at him. "I'm so sorry about your friend. Can I do anything?"

He kissed her head. "I love you so much. Just stay with me."

Aria kissed him and pushed him lightly back on the couch. She crept her hand up his shirt. He massaged her stomach gently and kissed her neck. She let out a moan of desire. They made love right there on the couch.

"I love you Mr. Damon."

He grinned. "I love you so much Ms. Aria."

They called out for a pizza and watched a movie. After falling asleep halfway through, Damon carried Aria to their bedroom. The alarm woke them about ninety minutes before they had to be at their appointment.

"Breakfast beautiful?"

Aria smiled up at him. "Sure, that sounds nice. I'm going to take a shower, so I'll be out soon."

She stepped under the warm water as it cascaded down her body. Her stomach was flat, but she imagined how it would look again round and with a baby in there. She couldn't have been more than a few weeks pregnant really. She remembered that they had not been all that careful every single time. If she was pregnant, she would be happy but at the same time she'd be feeling those mix emotions. When she lost Dylan, she had been by herself. Now, she had found the love that she had been searching for and didn't want to lose that.

"Aria, is everything okay in there?" Damon called out.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

Damon had the feeling she was thinking about Dylan. She finally got out and dressed and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that I took so long."

"Don't be sorry, I was just concerned."

Aria ate her toast quietly and sipped on some juice. "We should go, so that we're not late."

Damon nodded. "Okay."

They drove to her appointment and she was taken back by herself for a moment.

"Well, Aria, you are pregnant." Her doctor replied.

"What are my chances of carrying him or her full term?"

Dr. Sherman looked at her. "Aria, you know why you lost Dylan. So, your chances are almost one hundred percent." She said looking at her honestly. "Unless, there is something you're not telling me."

"No, not at all. Damon, my boyfriend or well fiance is wonderful."

She nodded. "I do need you to start eating though. I'm sure he's noticed your weight loss?"

"Yes, we got in a little fight over my not eating so much."

"He loves you Aria, no more Trevor in your life. And, as much as you miss Dylan you need to heal from that as well."

"Thank you Dr. Sherman."

She smiled. "Anyways, from what you've told me about your activity and being late. I would estimate about three weeks along. It will still be awhile before we can hear your babies heartbeat. Why don't you set up an appointment for three weeks from now."

"Alright and thank you again Dr. Sherman."

Aria walked out. "Sorry, that you were never called back. It was kind of boring anyways, except for the part where she told me I was pregnant."

Damon smiled. "How far along are you mommy?"

"Just under a month, about three weeks." She said. "You're okay with being a daddy so soon?"

"Yes, I am. I can't wait."

"It's going to be awhile before we can even hear his or her heartbeat. I have to make an appointment for three weeks from now. So, it might be possible then, but I don't think it will be until I'm around ten to twelve weeks."

"Well, I'll come with you to every appointment possible. I want to be a part of it all."

She just kissed him and then made her next appointment. "Let's go home and celebrate."

"Your wish is my command."

He took her hand and they walked towards the car. They were officially going to be parents, but they also wanted to be married before it all happened.

"Damon, what would you think about getting married before the baby arrives and maybe before Tony and Ziva's son comes?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot. I mean we have no real reason to wait. Let's just get married."

She smiled. "I'm going to ask Ziva to be my matron of honor, I want her there with us."

"Maybe, Tony will be my best man?"

"I'm sure he will be. What would you think about asking them to be godparents?"

"Perfect choice babe, I can't think of anyone I'd rather have."

They got in the house and the phone was ringing. "Ziva!" She called out laughing.

"Aria, you did not call me after your appointment."

Aria laughed again. "I'm pregnant and we're getting married before your baby arrives."

Tony cheered in the background. "Well, you can tell that Tony is happy."

"That makes me very happy, because we have something we want to ask you. Can we come over later?"

"Of course you can. We can order out Chinese food."

"Yum, sounds good. How about we pick it up, say about seven o'clock?"

"Great, see you then." Ziva said.

Aria went to tell Damon that they were going to pick up Chinese food and go over to Tony and Ziva's around seven. They picked up the food and arrived at Tony and Ziva's just before seven.

"Hi, guys!" Tony said cheerfully.

Damon smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Welcome to fatherhood, you'll enjoy the journey." Tony said.

"I sure hope so. I mean I hope that I'll be a good father."

Tony nodded. "You're going to do just fine. Ziva still has to remind me that I'm a good father, even when sometimes I don't think that I am."

"A wonderful father you are and Damon you're going to be just as wonderful. You already have experience being Sarah's uncle." Ziva replied as she overheard the conversation.

They all sat down in the living room around their drinks and food.

"So, Aria you wanted to ask us something?"

**A/N: Eh, not the greatest but at least it's something.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

* * *

"Yes, actually a couple of questions. Ziva, I had asked you once before and I was still hoping you'd be my matron of honor?"

"I would be honored." She replied, giving Aria a hug.

Damon looked at them. "Tony, I was wondering if you'd be my best man?"

"Me, really?"

"Yes, you."

Tony smiled. "I'd like that."

"And, one more question for the both of you. Damon and I were wondering if you'd be godparents for our baby."

"We would be honored." Tony replied. "Now, you remember you're godparents for AJ."

"AJ?" Aria questioned.

Ziva smiled. "Anthony Jethro DiNozzo."

"I love his name!" Aria replied happily.

"We're going to share with Gibbs once he's born, but as for right now his middle name is a surprise." Tony said.

* * *

Ziva was now eight months pregnant and her and Tony were slowly preparing for the birth of their son a long with celebrating the first birthday of their little girl. Sarah was up and walking around already. Ziva was also helping Aria with the final plans for her marriage to Damon. She had moved out and into Damon's the previous month.

Aria came running through the door. "Ziva!"

Sarah squealed when she saw Aria and clapped her hands. "Ria!"

"Hi, baby girl."

"Aria? What's going on, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting married in a week and I feel like I'm not ready."

Ziva laughed. "Sweetie, you're ready. We bought you a dress, Damon has his tux. What else do you need?"

"I'm a pregnant bride. How do I know if he really wants to marry me, or if he's doing it just for our baby?"

"Aria Montgomery, you know very well that Damon isn't marrying you just because you're pregnant."

She nodded. "I'm just nervous."

"He's nervous too. You'll be married before you know it and everything will be just fine."

Aria smiled. "Thank you Ziva, for always keeping me sane."

"You've helped me too Aria. Now, I was wondering something as long as you're here."

"What would that be?"

"Are you going to stay on as our nanny? I guess it will be hard now that you're pregnant."

"No, I want to be there for AJ and Sarah as long as I can. But, when I do have my baby I'll want a few weeks off. I mean, if that's okay?"

"You can have a few months off. I might put them in the daycare at NCIS for that time."

"No, I'll take a few weeks and by the time I have my baby, Damon might take some time off to be with him or her."

Ziva smiled. "I'm so glad you're a part of our family Aria. We couldn't be happier to have you in our lives."

"I feel the same way about you and Tony."

Ziva sat back on the couch and rubbed her belly. "Settle down in there, you still have another month."

"AJ is active, hmm?"

"Yes, sometimes a little too much and I worry that I'm going to go into labor at work."

"Maybe, you should go on leave Ziva. I'm sure Gibbs would say the same thing."

"He's already asked me to go on maternity leave, but I don't want to yet."

"You're right around thirty-six weeks right?"

Ziva nodded. "I just don't want him coming any earlier than he has too."

Aria put her hands on Ziva's stomach. "Rest, little one."

AJ seemed to calm down at the sound of Aria's voice.

"I'm going to make you some tea Ziva. I think you're stressing out and it's my fault."

"Thank you Aria and no it's not. Tony's been stressing from long hours at work and a couple of really bad cases."

"He's been extra protective of you?"

"Yes, calls me from out in the field and puts me under the watchful eye of Abby."

"He loves you and doesn't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose him either and I almost did a few days ago."

Aria's eyes went wide with shock. "What happened?"

"He was shot by a suspect."

"Oh, Ziva. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

She gave a small smile and sipped her tea. "Either did I, until Tim told me what really happened."

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're good. I was angry with him though."

Aria nodded. "As you should be. I can only imagine what Damon and I will go through as we are married. I just hope we're together for a very long time."

"You will be, just like I expect that Tony and I will."

"Together forever, right?" Aria said simply.

"Yes, always. We love our husbands, or husbands to be for that matter."

Tony walked into the room. Sarah immediately put her arms up for him. "Dada."

"Princess, daddy can't hold you right now. My arm doesn't work, maybe later when we eat."

Sarah looked up at him, her lip started quivering and then she started crying.

"Sarah Valentina DiNozzo, you can't start that with me. You know that I can't always hold you."

She just cried louder and walked over by Ziva and Aria and put her head on Ziva's lap.

"Tony, surely you have time to sit with Sarah?"

"No, I have to go into work. And, she has to know that she can't always get her way."

Ziva took Sarah into her arms. "She's not a year old yet Tony. I think she's a bit too young to understand that yet. And, it's not like we spoil her."

He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry princess. Please forgive me."

Sarah just looked at him, her brown eyes still very sad. Tony felt bad, his arm was killing him and he hadn't taken anything for it. Taking the pain out on his daughter wasn't good.

Aria said goodbye to Tony and Ziva and let them be. She had a feeling they needed to talk.

"I want you to take pain medication Tony. I can see that you're in a lot of pain and it's just causing you to lash out like that."

"I'm sorry Ziva." Tony said as he placed Sarah on the floor, but not before he gave her a kiss on the head.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, but I'll be back."

"No, comeback here Tony. I don't want you to leave."

He kissed her head. "I love you twice." He said. And, just like that he was gone.

Ziva sat there and watched her husband walk out the door. She didn't know what was going on with him, so she called Gibbs right away.

"Gibbs." He answered.

Ziva stifled back her tears. "Something is wrong with Tony, he just walked out."

Gibbs sighed. "Dammit, I told him to take his pain medication. I'm guessing he hasn't?"

"No and kind of got mad at Sarah."

"I'm sorry Ziver, I'm pretty sure I know where he is. I'll go talk to him."

"Thank you Gibbs. I'll be here."

**A/N: Yeah, so Tony is acting weird. Just a little spin on things before the wedding, birthday and labor and delivery or Ziva.**


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I am finally home now from dog sitting. Hopefully, updates will be more often.**

* * *

Tony was sitting on the lone bench that was in Gibbs' basement. He was drinking the brown swill that his boss kept down there.

"DiNozzo, why did you walk out on your very pregnant wife and little girl?"

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "My arm hurts, she wanted me to take pain killers."

He slapped him. "That's no reason to leave her. In fact, that is the most idiotic reason I have ever heard..."

"I'm afraid okay?"

"Of what Tony?"

He swallowed the hard liquid. "Getting shot has me worried I guess."

"Tony, things like this are going to happen. The only thing I can tell you, is that I have your back and so does your wife and McGee."

"I know boss, I'm overreacting."

"No, I didn't say that. Just the next time you're scared, it's okay to talk about it. With your wife."

"I yelled at Sarah and I shouldn't have. I need to go get her something."

"Go home, you've had a drink and I want you home in one piece. Whatever it is you want to get her, it can wait."

"No, it can't. I made my baby girl cry boss, that isn't something I can just go home and forget about."

Gibbs sighed. "Fine, but just get home safe."

Tony nodded and put his glass down on the workbench. "See you tomorrow."

He got in his car and went to the store. He picked up a small something for Sarah and some flowers for Ziva. He had to get something for her as well. Tony didn't want Ziva to know the real reason behind his leaving.

"Zi, Sarah?" He called out.

"Tony, you're home." Ziva said coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Zi. I was in pain and I shouldn't have walked out or yelled at Sarah."

"You had or have me worried Tony. I know that you didn't mean to yell at her." She said taking the flowers from him. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"I know it isn't much, but, I wanted you to know how sorry I am."

"I love you Anthony."

Sarah walked over by him as she came from around the couch. "I love you too Ziva and you princess." He said picking her up. "You're my best girl, well you and mama."

Sarah sucked on his nose. Tony smiled and gave her the stuffed hippo. She squealed with delight.

Ziva smiled. "I think she forgives you."

"I hope so."

"Dada!" Sarah said putting her arms around his neck.

Ziva looked at him. "She's going to be absolutely wrapped around your finger. You're already wrapped around hers."

Tony bounced Sarah up and down. He sighed. "I don't want to forget this moment Zi."

She kissed his head. "There's no way that will happen. Besides, we have a lot more memories to make."

"Yes, that we do. And, we'll have another family member joining us very soon."

"And, then Aria and Damon's baby." Ziva added.

"Would you be against adoption?" Tony asked out of the blue.

"Adoption of what?"

"Well, the dog that we've been wanting to get and then I don't know a child maybe?"

"I'm about to have a baby Tony. Why do we need to adopt a child?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking of down the line."

"We can talk about it sometime, okay?"

He nodded as he held Sarah to him. "I'll go put her down for the night and then we can eat some dinner."

Ziva kissed him again and kissed Sarah goodnight. "I'll get our plates ready."

Tony put Sarah down in her crib. "Mommy and daddy love you princess."

He walked into the kitchen and sat by Ziva. "You know, I have two days in my life that have made me the happiest."

Ziva smiled and took his hand. "Our wedding and?"

"That's right, the day I married you and the day that Sarah was born. I guess I could say three and add when I signed to officially be her father."

"You're not unhappy other times, are you Tony?"

"No, not at all. Those just stick out in my head."

"Yes, I have days like that as well." She said.

"My next day will be when our son is born or celebrating Sarah's first birthday. I really am excited for both."

"Me too, I want to have a nice big party for her with all of our family."

"I saw this cute baby buggy that I thought she might like. And, with her walking it would be perfect for her."

She grinned. "My husband is looking at toy baby buggy's?"

He laughed. "I have other ideas in mind too."

"I love you Tony and I love that idea."

**A/N: Okay, I know short...but, you deserved a chapter for having to wait for so long. I hope that I can get up another tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

**A/N: For once I'm not tired the minute I get home. I work with kids all day so, they're bound to get me that way. Anyways, we're having a egg hunt with the kids tomorrow and I'm excited. Oh, then I'm seeing Titanic in 3D tomorrow night as part of my birthday present to myself.**

* * *

Aria and Damon were going to walk down the aisle today and next weekend was the big party for Sarah.

Aria looked at herself in the mirror and practiced her 'I do's.' Ziva knocked and entered the room she was in. She could tell she was nervous.

"I was so nervous when I married Tony. You remember that don't you?"

Aria laughed. "You looked so beautiful on your wedding day Ziva and you look just as wonderful now."

"Thank you sweetheart. He's nervous too, but it will all be over in a few hours then you will have your wedding night together."

"Why am I so nervous to spend the night with him? I mean, we've already done that," She said looking at her stomach that was starting to show her pregnancy.

"I think the nerves are you thinking of walking down the aisle and becoming husband and wife. But, maybe you're nervous about spending the night with him because you're already pregnant?" Ziva suggested.

"I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's so excited for the baby. I think maybe more so than me."

Ziva sat with her. "Are you doing okay Aria? I mean you do want this baby, right?"

"Oh, of course. I've already started thinking of names and it calms me when he talks to the baby. He's so wonderful. We make love and then he kisses my belly."

Aria blushed after she realized how into detail she had gone. "Sorry, I'm sure you wanted to know about that."

"Tony does the same thing." Ziva gave a smile.

Gibbs knocked a few minutes later. "Aria, Ziva are you ready?"

Aria took a deep breath and then opened the door. "Hi Gibbs, yes, we're ready."

Gibbs looked at both of them. "You both look so beautiful."

"Thank you Gibbs," She replied kissing his cheek. "I'm glad we're all family."

"Always." Gibbs said.

Aria walked out in her wedding dress and stood in her spot. She could see Damon fidgeting with his hands.

Abby fixed her dress. "He's so nervous, but he loves you."

"And, I love him. Today, I marry my best friend and soul mate."

Ziva and Abby started down the aisle as Canon in D played. Tony and McGee stood next to Damon and looked up as they saw Aria start to proceed. Gibbs took his spot next to the others. That being Ducky, Jimmy and Breena.

Damon looked at her and smiled as they joined hands. Aria had given her flowers to Breena to hold.

The priest said some words and then it was Damon and Aria's turn.

"Today, I give you my heart and soul. I marry you for better or worse, in good times and bad, until death parts us." Damon spoke.

"Today, I marry my best friend and soul mate. You saved me Damon. I love you and I will in good times and bad, for better or worse, until death parts us." Aria spoke trying to keep her composure.

Ziva and Abby were both crying. The priest spoke again and after they exchanged rings, they kissed.

Damon kissed her gently and beautifully. "I love you so much Aria." He spoke again.

Aria Montgomery was now Aria Werth. She loved the thought of no longer having her last name and carrying the name of someone else. "I love you too Damon. Thank you for marrying me."

"No, thank you."

* * *

The next week passed by and soon it was time for Sarah's first birthday. Ziva was eight months pregnant and really starting to feel the effects.

"I want this baby out now!" Ziva half shouted.

"Baby out!" Sarah repeated.

Ziva laughed. "Yes, baby girl. Your brother insists on kicking me in my bladder and I think he's doing somersaults inside me."

Sarah looked at her oddly and then touched her belly. "Oooh!"

Tony just watched them for a moment and disappeared around the corner to go hide some gifts for Sarah. "How are my girls?" He asked coming into the living room. He bent down to kiss Ziva. "How are you feeling baby?"

"Your son is a gymnast Tony."

"AJ, are you doing flips on your mama again?"

Sarah looked at her belly and wondered why it wasn't big and round like Ziva's. "Doe! Doe! Doe!" She babbled.

"Our baby girl is talking up a storm, isn't she?"

Ziva looked at Sarah who was playing with her stuffed hippo. "I can't believe she's going to be one yr old Tony."

"I know sweetie, she's grown so much."

"Are you ready for her party tomorrow?"

"Yes and everyone is coming of course."

Ziva looked at the invite list. There would be her and Tony of course, Abby and McGee, Ducky, Jimmy Palmer and his wife to be Breena, Aria and Damon and Gibbs.

"I hope Aria will be able to make it. Damon called me earlier and said her morning sickness is really bad. I told him to give her ginger tea, or something with ginger. It helped me when I was pregnant with Sarah and it's helped me along with this one as well."

Tony nodded. "He's been really worried about her. She's not gaining the proper weight and she's losing more by being as sick as she is."

Ziva looked at him. "I think I should go see her. Maybe, sit with her awhile."

"I bet she'd like that."

Ziva looked at him for a moment. "Are you doing okay Tony?"

"Of course Zi, I'm just fine."

Ziva hugged him tight. "Your stakeout is making me nervous."

"Don't be nervous, I'm going to be just fine. Besides, I'll have Gibbs and McGee by my side."

"Abby is staying with me while you're gone. She thinks the baby is going to come super early."

"Now, that makes me nervous. You know that you can call one of us if something happens."

"Yes, I think Abby put the thought in Gibbs' mind that I would go into labor a month early."

Damon and Aria would be leaving for their honeymoon the next day. Aria wanted to be home in time for the birth of AJ as did Damon.

"We're not telling Aria or Damon to stay back are we?"

"No, they need this time away. She's pregnant and I want her to relax."

"One of the many reasons I love you. You're always thinking of others first."

"They're mishpaca."

Tony placed his hand on her belly again. "Yes, that they are."

**A/N: I know short, but I wanted something up for you again. I'm going to try and start the next chapter in the morning. I am going to be gone for part of the evening tomorrow, but when I get home I will try and post. Otherwise, early Saturday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

**A/N: Sorry that this is up late.**

* * *

Everyone started making there way over. Sarah had just woken from her nap and was playing with a couple of toys.

"Happy birthday princess!" Tony said as he sat by her.

She smiled at him. "Dada!"

"Yes, that's me. Are you ready for your party?"

Ziva laughed. "I'm not sure she really knows what's going on."

Abby and McGee put her present on the table. "Hi sweetie!"

"Gee!"

McGee laughed. "And, she calls Abby what again?"

"Be."

"I like it. It's cute." Abby replied.

"I like Gee too." Tim said.

Ziva smiled. "Tony worked hard on that one."

"I tried for McGee, but it just kept coming out Gee." He said."

"She's so smart, just like you two." Abby remarked.

"Thank you." Ziva added.

Tony looked at them. "She takes after her mama."

"Tony, she does take after you too." Ziva pointed out.

He nodded. "Thanks babe."

Aria, Damon, Gibbs and the others all arrived a short time later and the party was under way.

"I got Sarah a special gift that I wanted to give her now while everyone was here." Tony said. "I'm not sure what she'll make of it, but I hope that one day she will like it."

Ziva took the gift and opened it. It was a beautiful silver bracelet that had her name on it along with it be engraved. It said _For Daddy's Princess. I love you always. _

"Aw, Tony, this is beautiful. She is going to love this."

"I really hope so. I wanted to get her something special, something that she could remember for a long time."

Abby took it from Ziva and put it on Sarah. "It fits her perfectly. It looks beautiful on her too. She has Ziva's olive colored skin."

Tony smiled. "I know, I love that about her. So, you think a bracelet is fitting?"

"Yes, I do."

"You can always have it made bigger as she gets bigger." Gibbs added.

"You're such a great daddy." Aria said.

Damon smiled. "Giving me ideas Tony."

Tony laughed. "Well, I got her a dolly too and the lady at the story laughed at me."

Aria, Ziva and Abby all laughed. "She doesn't know what a great dad you are." Abby said.

Tim smiled and handed their gift over. "Clothes and a little trike/bike thing."

"I'm making her a swing set." Gibbs piped in.

Ziva and Tony looked at him. "Oh, Gibbs you're so amazing." She said hugging him. "We all love you."

"And, I love all of you. Sarah means so much to me and she and AJ can share the swing set in time."

Tony nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much. We don't know how to thank you."

"Just take care of your wife and kids."

"Will do, always."

Sarah walked over by Gibbs and put her head on his lap. "Dips!"

They all laughed.

"I guess that's her way of says Gibbs." Damon said with a chuckle.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva. "Sorry boss." Tony said again.

"No apology needed." He said picking her up and holding her close. "How's my favorite baby girl?"

She blinked at him. Her big brown eyes looking into his deep blue ones. He handed her a stuffed puppy dog. "Here's a little something I picked up for you. I know it's not much but, I thought you might like it."

Sarah smiled at him and hugged the puppy tight. Ziva smiled at them. They had such a special relationship and she loved that about them. Aria and Damon gave her a set of blocks and balls. Ducky gave her a savings bond. Jimmy and Breena gave her a savings bond along with a couple of outfits and a beautiful blanket made by Breena.

**A/N: Okay, sorry this is late. I know it's short but, I fell asleep earlier. I haven't been feeling well and tomorrow is going to be super long for me. Next week I might not have much of anything out but Wed I will try as I don't work Thursday because it's my birthday. I apologize for the delays and bordem.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Sighs! I have been so tired from work. I tell you, I am never having kids. LOL! Well, my time for having kids is over anyways because of my age. Even, if I wanted to I would have to zipidee do dah day and have them like now. But, anyways... I have the day off tomorrow only because it's my birthday and because I took off.**

* * *

Sarah had turned a year a three and a half weeks ago. A few balloons still floated near by and streamers still hung because every time Tony or Ziva tried to take them down Sarah would flip out and say something in Hebrew or Italian.

"You taught her that." Ziva spat.

"She's multilingual what did you expect?"

Ziva screamed as a contraction hit. "To not be in labor when I heard that again."

"I'm sorry sweetie. How far apart and I'll call Aria and Damon and let them know we're on our way."

"Seven minutes and alright." She said looking at him more softly the second time.

Tony called them and talked to Damon. "We'll be ready and waiting. I'll just take Sarah from the car so you can just head on out." He said through the phone.

"Thank you Damon."

Tony was stressed. AJ was early by two weeks. Sarah had been early, but she had also been really sick as well. He prayed that AJ would be strong and healthy and nothing would go wrong with Ziva. God, he was scared and he couldn't tell his wife that.

"Dada sad?"

"What? Oh, no. Let's go get mama, she's going to have a baby." He said picking her up.

"Baby out?"

"Yes, baby coming out." Ziva breathed.

Sarah puffed out her cheeks mimicking Ziva and blew them out again and giggled. Ziva couldn't help but laugh through her next contraction. She could tell that something was bothering Tony.

"Tony, can I have a moment with Sarah alone?"

"Sure, but we should go. I told Aria and Damon that we were on our way."

She nodded. "I know. I just need a minute."

He smiled and went to get Sarah's bag.

"Sarah, now I know you don't or won't understand most of what mama is going to say. But, you're going to stay with Aria and Uncle Damon for a few days."

She looked at Ziva. "Lo! Lo!"

"Ken!" Ziva replied.

Sarah started to cried.

"Abba!" She screamed.

Tony came running back into the room. "What's going on?"

"She hates me. Let's just go. It will just continue once I have AJ." Ziva said through her tears.

Tony buckled Sarah in and helped Ziva into the car. They drove over to Damon and Aria's where they were waiting.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Aria asked looking at Ziva.

"My daughter wants nothing to do with me right now. So, yes everything is just fine." Ziva said smiling.

Damon kissed her cheek. "She loves you Zi. I know she does. She's your baby girl. And, you do know she's only thirteen months. I don't think she knows she hurt you or that she meant too. We love you too and we'll take good care of your baby girl. Now, go have your son and have Tony text us when we can come see all three of you."

Ziva smiled at him through her tears. "Love you guys two." She said kissing his cheek.

"Oh and we have a surprise for you after you have AJ."

"OH! Damn you Damon Werth." She said with a chuckle. "You're lucky I was in the middle of a contraction."

"I know. I'm interested to know what they're like."

"Have your wife explain it too you. I'll see you soon."

Damon waved as Aria took Sarah inside. "Bye Tony and good luck!"

* * *

They were almost to the hospital when Ziva felt a wetness between her. "Uh, Tony?"

"Yes, baby?"

"My water just broke."

"Oh shit!"

Tony stepped on the gas and tore into the hospital parking lot. He parked in front and ran into get a wheelchair. He told someone inside that his wife's water had broke. Ziva managed to get out of the car and walk inside.

"My son is coming now!" And then Ziva repeated it again in Hebrew, Italian and Spanish.

Tony was trying to calm Ziva who was in a lot of pain. "I love you beautiful. We're going to have a baby today."

"He's early Tony."

"It's going to be just fine Zi, I promise." He put his hand on her belly. "You're his mom and he knows that."

"So, what does that mean?"

"You're both strong."

Ziva nodded as a doctor approached them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Greene. Your regular doctor got called away on an emergency unexpectedly, so I hope it's okay that I deliver your son."

Tony looked at Ziva and then at Dr. Greene. "Well, I guess it's up to my wife. I mean she had a difficult first pregnancy. Our daughter was sick."

"Yes, I know about her heart condition. I also know that your son is very healthy or from what I understand he is."

Ziva nodded. "I hope so." She breathed through another contraction.

"Let's get you delivered or see where you are."

"I'll wait out here. Call me in when you're ready for me?" Tony asked.

"We sure will." Dr. Greene smiled.

Dr. Greene checked out Ziva and she was already dilated eight centimeters. "You're just about ready to go Ziva."

Ziva looked at her. "Already?"

"Yes, you've progressed quickly. "You must have been in labor longer than you realized."

"My heartburn this morning must not have been."

Dr. Greene nodded. "Perhaps, not."

"So, how big do we expect AJ to be since he is still a couple weeks early."

"I expect him to still be big, because I think you were actually further along than we originally thought you were. So, I'd put him somewhere around 7.5 to 8."

"Oh, wow. That's a nice size boy."

About forty minutes passed and Ziva was totally dilated and effaced. They brought in Tony as she got ready to push.

"Is Gibbs here?" She asked.

"He's outside and says he loves you."

"I want him here right after AJ is born.

"Okay, I'll get him in here. Let's just get AJ here first."

"Alright, Ziva. I need you to push."

Ziva gave a big push. Tony was by her head helping her. He was counting with her and telling her to focus on Sarah's beautiful face or think of something funny that she said.

"I see a head Ziva, give me one more really big push."

"I don't know if I can. I'm tired."

Truth was, she was. Ziva had been in labor all day and didn't know it.

"Just one more push baby and AJ our baby boy will be out."

"I see dark hair Ziva and lots of it. I hear your little girl had lots of curly hair. I'm not sure AJ has curly hair but he has lots of hair."

Ziva moves her head to look at Tony. "He has your hair."

She then gave one final push as she put her chin to her chest. She finally saw her son come out a shrill cry made her so happy.

"He does have my hair and my eyes. Well, actually all babies have blue eyes."

A nurse took him and weighed him quickly and gave him to Ziva who was antsy to hold him.

"How much does he weigh Dr. Greene?"

"He weighs 8 lbs 3 oz and he's 20 inches long. We think you were actually about 8 or 9 weeks along instead of 6 which would account for his weight. Very healthy baby.

"Hi, there AJ. Anthony Jethro DiNozzo. Welcome to the world." Ziva said. "Say hi, to your daddy."

"Hi, there buddy. I'm going to go get your grandfather, so your mom can feed your right now."

"I'll knock before we come in, that way you'll know it's us."

Ziva smiled. "I don't care if Gibbs sees me feed him."

"I love you."

"I love you too. We can talk about the earlier thing later."

She just shrugs.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm off to bed because I'm just bushed. I hope this did some justice. I'm going to give another short one tomorrow before I go out for lunch for my birthday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

**A/N: So, my birthday is over and I've been kind of depressed. Had a bunch of family who forgot to say happy birthday to me. I don't care about getting anything from them, but just a call would be nice. Anyways, here's your chapter. Thank you to those of you who sent me birthday wishes.**

* * *

Ziva took AJ and he latched on right away. "Oh, you certainly are a DiNozzo. Your big sister was the same way." She cooed. "You're so handsome, looking just like your papa."

Tony knocked and poked his head in. "Would you like to see Gibbs?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just feeding AJ."

He smiled and blew her a kiss. "Love you twice. I'll be back."

"Okay, love you. Oh, did you call Aria and Damon?"

"Yes and they'll be by in the morning. Sarah's been really cranky. They think she has a tooth coming in."

Ziva frowned and switched AJ to her other breast. "My poor baby girl. I miss her Tony."

Tony went into the room and sat beside her. "Shh, I know you do Zi. And, she's been asking about you."

Ziva looks at him. "She has?"

He nodded. "When they put her down for her nap, she forgot all about what had happened and said 'want mama, want mama'!"

She was crying now, her tears landing on AJ. "Bring Gibbs in here please."

He kisses her and AJ. "Alright, I'll be right back. Will you be okay?"

She nods. She puts AJ down in his little bed and lays back and waits for Gibbs to come in.

"Hey, Ziver." Gibbs says coming in kissing her head gently.

She smiles up at him. "Hi."

He looks at AJ who is still awake. "Can, I hold him?"

"Of course, he's your grandson."

Gibbs reaches in and picks up AJ. "Hi, there Anthony Jethro. You sure do have a great name and a lot of hair."

"He has Tony's hair and eyes." Ziva said smiling. "But, I do think he looks a little like Sarah too. Even, if they're only half siblings."

"So, do I sweetheart." He sat down in a chair beside her. "Ziver, are you okay?"

"I just miss Sarah. I know she's young, but she was mad at me when we came here and I was or have been upset." She replied looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"I stopped by to see her, you know on my way here. She had a slight temperature. Damon, took her to the doctor and everything yesterday because he was worried. He wasn't sure if she should be around Aria with a fever." Gibbs smiled. "He's a dad in practice. Aria told him not to worry, but he didn't want to take a chance with Ziva and AJ."

"She's okay though right?"

"Oh, yes. She's fine. I know that we have to watch the fever's because of her heart, but they gave her the medication from Dr. Garrison since Dr. Odem was unavailable."

"Oh, good."

"Sarah does love you Ziver and she'll be here tomorrow afternoon to see you, Tony and her new baby brother. Abby and Tim got her a shirt that says 'I'm a Big Sister'. It's very cute."

"I can't wait to see it. But, most of all her." She said closing her eyes.

"You sleep and I'll take care of him."

"A nurse is going to take him soon. He's been fed for now and I think they give him a bottle if I'm sleeping."

"Alright, I'll let a nurse know and I'll send Tony in."

"Are you leaving?"

Gibbs nods. "You've had a long day, need your rest." He kisses her.

"Thank you Gibbs." She smiles.

He smiles. "No, thank you. He's so handsome."

Gibbs leaves and tells Tony to go in and lets a nurse know that it's okay to take the baby back to the nursery.

"Thank you Gibbs, for everything." Tony calls out.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

A nurse follows Tony in and wheels AJ back to the nursery. He then joins Ziva on the bed and falls asleep next to her.

"I love you." He whispers wrapping her up in his arms.

**A/N: Okay, so short chapter. But, I wanted to get one out since I've been making you wait so long lately. Also, I need votes on the sex for Aria and Damon's baby. I'm thinking a little girl, since she lost a boy the first time around. But, I'd love your input!**


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

**A/N:**

* * *

Ziva woke up during the night and jostled from Tony's arms and got out of bed. She made her way to the bathroom and then walked down to the nursery to look in on AJ.

"Is everything okay Mrs. DiNozzo?" Her nurse, a woman by the name of Monica asked.

"Oh, yes. I had to use the bathroom and my husband was snoring," Ziva sighed. "Can, I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

Ziva sat down in a chair beside Monica and gathered her thoughts for a moment. "How long is it before you usually develop postpartum depression?"

"You usually develop it around the forth postpartum day, but since you've had a baby before it could be different for you. And, I don't know a whole lot but I do know that you've been through some stuff prior to having Sarah."

Ziva nods. "Yes, I have and I'll tell you about that sometime. But, I think that I developed PPD with Sarah and never realized it. I was sad and cried a lot. I know she was sick and she almost died twice but after that when she was healthy again I was feeling blue and..." Ziva sighed. "I never told anyone. I know that my father would want to know, you know Gibbs the gruff looking Marine." Ziva said with a soft laugh.

Monica nods. "He's nice, I like him. He loves you, even if you're not his daughter by blood. That certainly doesn't matter to him."

"His daughter and wife were killed many years ago, it's still hard for him. And, I think my having children is difficult. He thinks of all of us, his agents and our forensic scientist as his family."

"Would he ever talk to anyone?" Monica asked.

Ziva shook her head but then smiled at the redhead. "He would talk to you, for me."

"Would you talk to someone for me? I mean, if you're stressing out it won't be good for you or AJ."

"Sure, I'll talk to someone. I mean, I think I need too. I just don't want my husband or anyone in my family to know right now. But, I don't think I can keep it from him."

"Try it for awhile maybe and then I think you should tell him. I agree you shouldn't keep it from him."

"Thank you Monica. I appreciate having someone to talk to."

"I'm glad I could help Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Ziva, please."

"Okay, Ziva." Monica smiled.

Ziva looked at AJ one more time. "Did he take a bottle, or should I feed him while I'm down here?"

"Actually, he did take a bottle okay so he should be okay for a few hours."

"Alright, that's good because I might fall asleep while feeding him otherwise."

Monica smiled. "Go back to Tony. I'll make sure AJ gets his next bottle."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ziva, see you later."

* * *

Ziva rejoined Tony who was sitting up awake looking at her. "Where were you?"

"In the bathroom and then I took a walk."

He looked at her knowing something was up but didn't let on he knew. "Oh, alright. Is AJ okay?"

"Yes, I ran into Monica my nurse and he took the bottle okay. She said if he needs another she'll just give him that instead of waking me. I'm really tired and could use the sleep."

He smiled at her. "Sarah's excited about seeing you tomorrow, you need your rest baby."

She removed her robe and crawled in next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "I think I found Gibbs a possible date."

Tony laughed. "You went off in the middle of the night trying to hook up our boss?"

"Monica is pretty and she's a redhead with blue eyes."

Tony smiled. "You're so wonderful. Let's sleep now, okay?"

She looked over at him sleepily. "Aria and Damon have news to share with us when they come tomorrow." She yawned. "I hope they us what.."She drifted off before she could finish.

He knew what she wanted to say though. She wanted to say that she hoped they would tell them what they were having. Ziva secretly hoped that Aria was having a girl. He wasn't quite sure. He thought that maybe it was because Aria had lost Dylan and that having a girl would be easier or maybe because Damon was so good with Sarah that he would be wonderful with a little girl. Not, that he wouldn't be with a little boy. Tony smiled. He was happy for them. He remembered when he and Damon weren't even close to friends and now they were great friends. Tony finally fell asleep and they stayed asleep for about four hours. AJ was brought in after his diaper change and morning bottle.

"Good morning Ziva, Tony." Monica said. "AJ wanted to see his mommy and daddy. I thought you might want to give him his first bath before his visitors this afternoon, I understand he has godparents and a big sister coming in?"

Ziva smiled. "That's right."

"Can we really give him his bath?" Tony asked.

"You sure can. I have everything you need underneath his bed cart here. Did you bring outfits for him?"

"Yes, we brought a very special one for today."

"Now, he's not a big fan of the bottle so he may want you in a little while. We've been able to make do while you were sleeping but he's definitely going to be a breast baby."

"Oh, boy. And, it took awhile to get Sarah off. Because, once I got back to work I won't be feeding him all the time. I'll also be stopping much sooner."

"You'll just be pumping longer." Tony added.

Ziva nodded and took AJ out of his bed and sat back down and lifted her shirt. He latched on and began to suck hungrily. "I'm only feeding you for about ten minutes baby boy. They've already fed you. You have to learn that sometimes what you get is enough."Ziva pulled him off one breast and he began to crying loudly. "Good lord baby, I was just switching. Mama is sore already." AJ was once again settled in and had stopped crying. "He's definitely your son Tony."

Tony looked at her. "Oh, but Ziva you give me everything I want."

She smirked and leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so much. Shall we give our son a bath?"

He nodded and then whispered. "Can we have our own when you come home?"

"Mm, yes. I would like that." She handed AJ off to him as he finished and covered herself up.

Tony burped him and he let out two burps. "Do you notice that?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"He usually lets out at least two burps if not three burps per feeding. I think that's something we should let people know if we ever go out. You know for babysitters."

Ziva gave him a look. "We're not leaving him with just anyone. Or rather him and Sarah. It will be Gibbs, Abby and McGee, Aria and Damon until they have their baby."

"I know Zi. Don't worry, we won't leave them with strangers. I never would leave our babies with people we don't know. Remember that quack we met in the beginning, I think her name was Emily Alberto? I never want to meet anyone like that again."

"Either do I."

They filled the baby bathtub with water and gentle suds. Tony took off the outfit he was currently wearing and discarded his diaper and cleaned him off gently with a wipe and then put him in the tub. Ziva put some water on top of his head carefully and proceeded to wash him off.

"You smell so nice handsome boy. I'm going to wash your hair so you look nice for your sister and godparents. They can't wait to see you. And, then tomorrow we get to go home. At least I hope so, because mama doesn't like being here. I have spent way to many days here, not enough good days and you and your sister being born are the only good days."

AJ cooed back at Ziva as she washed the shampoo from his thick dark hair.

"My hair was thick like that too." Tony said helping her to remove it.

"I love it. Thank you for giving him to me Tony, to us."

"No, thank you for giving me Sarah and AJ. I'm so thankful for having a family."

Ziva smiled at him as they finished up. They dried him off and put a fresh diaper on him. He started to fuss again.

Ziva frowned. "How can he be hungry again? I'm going to put him down in his bed after I get him dressed and see if he'll sleep first. I just fed him. If he won't sleep after fifteen minutes I'll feed him for forty. That's what I use to feed Sarah for when she came home. I wonder if he's going to be colicky?" Ziva said looking at Tony.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I was. I sure hope he's not babe."

**A/N: I've lost reviewers. One person who had reviewed previous chapters no longer does. I'm sensitive. Eh, whatever. Wrote another for you. Another probably won't be up for a bit. Next, chapter out will have Aria, Damon and big Sis Sarah at the hospital-oh and she will announce sex of her child.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them all.**

* * *

Ziva dressed AJ in a light blue outfit that had a monkey on it and said '_Around' _ underneath. It also came with a little hat.

Tony laughed. "You are a little monkey aren't you?"

"He's going to be just like his sister."

"Is he getting tired?"

She nodded. "I think so. I'm going to put him down and try to relax myself for awhile. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat or run home and shower."

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you won't be gone long. If he won't go down, I will feed him."

She looked tired and Tony knew that. He was worried but once again didn't let on that he knew something was up. "Alright babe. I love you. And you too buddy." He said kissing the both of them.

"We love you. See you soon."

Tony left and Ziva was able to get AJ to sleep after about ten minutes. She also fell asleep for about two hours. Abby arrived and sat in a chair and noticed AJ awake. She took him from his little crib.

"Hi, there sweet boy. Oh, are you handsome. Your grandpa Jethro was right, you do look like your papa. I'm your Auntie Abby and one of your mom's best friends. I just came by to say hi and drop off this balloon and a few presents."

Ziva stirred a bit and Abby was quiet. "Abby, is that you?"

"Sorry Ziva, I didn't mean to wake you."

She smiled. "No, I've missed you. I'm glad you came. I didn't know you were going to."

Abby gave her a small smile. "Well, I didn't want to intrude. I just wanted to bring some stuff by for you and for AJ." She said taking AJ's finger in hers. "He's so handsome Ziva. Very much like his dad."

Ziva could sense that something was wrong with Abby and she hoped that her friend would tell her. "Abbs, what's wrong? And, don't tell me nothing."

Abby looked at her friend. Ziva had become one of her very best friends, she couldn't lie to her. "Truth?"

"Yes, I want the truth."

"I want a baby Ziva. I yearn for one. You have two and Aria's about to have one and well, I have none."

"Abby, you do realize that Tony and I were sleepless for almost six months straight with Sarah right? And, we're going to be sleepless again now with a brand new healthy baby. I mean, Sarah was sick when she came home so she needed our attention more then ever. But, AJ is healthy."

"I know Ziva. But, I want someone who needs me and loves me."

"McGee loves you. We love and want you. And, so does Sarah."

Abby was crying uncontrollably now. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You're my best friend. You, Aria and Damon. Well and Tony of course. I'm not sure what I would without you at NCIS though. You can babysit Sarah and AJ anytime. I would trust you over any stranger. Besides, you're Sarah's godmother and you're both of their aunts. It doesn't matter if its blood or not. You're mishpaca."

"Thank you Ziva. You're the best."

"So, are you."

"Well, I should go. Gibbs is on his way to say hi before Aria and Damon bring Sarah. He wanted to see his grandson again. I know he's just so proud." Abby said smiling.

"I'm glad. Why don't you take the gifts with you and I'll open them at the gift opening in a couple days."

"Alright, I'd like that."

"Bye."Ziva called out.

AJ cooed in his crib and looked up at Ziva. Gibbs walked in about ten minutes later.

"How's my big boy?"

Ziva smiled at Gibbs. "Already a Marine, I swear."

Gibbs smirked. "Sure looks like one, but doesn't smell like one."

Ziva laughed. "Can you change him? I need to use the bathroom myself."

"Of course, just don't tell DiNozzo I did this."

Ziva nodded and grinned. She went into the bathroom while Gibbs changed him.

"So, stinky man let's get you cleaned up here." Gibbs got him all cleaned and took a diaper and put it under his bum and as he did that AJ proceeded to pee right at him. Bulls eye! "AH!" Gibbs laughed.

"What happened?" Ziva called out.

"Your son just peed on me."

"That would be your grandson." Ziva said laughing. "Don't you know that you have to keep that part covered or at least be careful while changing them?"

"I only ever changed girls. I never changed a boy. But, yes I guess I should have known or assumed."

Ziva looked at him. "I'm sorry Gibbs. I just keep bringing up bad memories."

"Ziver, you're fine. You did nothing wrong."

She nodded. "Will you do something for me?"

"Maybe, depends."

"Go, on a date with a nurse. AJ's nurse to be exact."

Gibbs gave her a look. "Ziva."

"She's a redhead and really pretty. Her name is Monica and she likes you."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, I can deal with that."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Aria and Damon arrived with Sarah in tow. Tony was already there with Ziva. He had come earlier to be with her.

"Mama! Papa!" She called out, running into the room.

"Hi tateleh!" Ziva said as she held AJ in her arms. She had just finished feeding him.

Sarah looked at the dark haired person in her arms. She just pointed and looked up at Ziva confused. "Baby?"

"Yes, this is your baby brother AJ."

"He's so handsome Ziva." Aria said.

"Looks just like you Tony. I mean that." Damon replied.

Tony smiled. "Thanks."

Sarah poked his stomach gently. "Beep!"

Ziva laughed. "What are you doing baby girl?"

"Hwon bwokn." She said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"She said that AJ's horn is broken. She thinks that his belly button is a car horn." Damon said laughing.

Aria looked at Damon. "Tell them why babe. You got her the fancy car toy thing that she wanted."

"Damon Joseph Werth, are you spoiling Sarah?"

He laughed. "Well, yeah, I have to at least until our little girl gets here. And, then I can spoil all three kids. I mean if that's okay?"

Ziva looked at him and grinned. "You're having a girl? Really?"

Aria shook her head. "Yes, totally for real!"

Tony hugged them. "That's so great!"

Aria leaned down and hugged Ziva gently. "I'm so happy for you." She looked at them. "Is everything going okay?"

"Yeah, everything is going great."

"Well, as soon as I get out of here you can come on over and visit okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to come over. I'm having a gift opening two days after I get home. Everyone is invited."

"Alright, Damon and I will be there."

"Oh, can you still take care of Sarah?"

"Of course. I'd love too."

"Thank you very much."

Ziva looked down at Sarah who was asleep next to AJ.

Damon smiled. "I'll take her." He whispered.

Ziva nodded. "I'll see her again when I get home. Tell her mama loves her."

"We'll see you soon." Aria said as they left.

Ziva waved. She knew that Aria felt bad that their visit wasn't very long. Tony walked them out and told them not to worry about it. He knew that she would worry about it otherwise.

"I talked to Damon. Aria took Sarah and walked ahead. He said that she's been extremely emotional...hormonal, but he can't say anything because she get's very upset.

Ziva nodded. "I know all about emotions and hormones."

**A/N: Another quick chapter for you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

**A/N: Been awhile for this story. I've been paying too much attention to KC. Sorry!**

* * *

Ziva went home the next day in the later afternoon. Tony placed his newborn son in his carrier and buckled him in.

"Are you ready beautiful?"

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony. "Yes, let's go pick up Sarah."

The picked up Sarah and Ziva wanted to see Aria but Damon told her that she wasn't feeling good and had been sleeping for about five hours already.

"I'm worried Ziva."

"She's in her fourth month right?"

Sarah was playing with Ziva's hair and started to pat her cheeks. "Pat tate, pat tate..."

"Shh Sarah," Ziva said. "Okay, I'll call you once I'm at home settled. I'm sure Tony is wondering what is taking me so long. Could you just bring the other stuff over when you come for the party, if Aria is feeling better?"

"Of course." Thank you Ziva.

"She'll be okay."

Damon carried out Sarah and the diaper bag for Ziva. "Me walk, me walk!" She said, worming her way from his arms.

Ziva laughed. "Miss independent, hmm?"

"Oh, yeah. She's all about getting around on her own now."

"Daddy!" She squealed.

"Hi baby girl." Tony said turning around and blowing her a kiss. "Thank you Damon, see you in a couple of days.

Damon waved and ran back inside so he could be with Aria. Ziva looked at Tony.

"Aria's sick. I'm worried about her. I really home that it's not something serious."

"She wants this baby, they both do. Damon told me they already picked out her name too." Tony said.

"Really?" Ziva said.

"Yeah, but I think they're waiting to tell you at the party."

Ziva gave him a small smile. "Okay."

They got home and unpacked their things. Ziva took AJ upstairs and sat in her nursery rocker. "Let's feed you, okay baby boy?" She pulled her shirt aside and he latched on immediately.

Sarah walked into AJ's nursery and looked at them and cocked her head slightly. "Me want milk too, pwease."

Ziva nearly choked. "Sarah, you don't get this milk. You get regular milk."

She started throwing a tantrum when Tony heard her from downstairs. "Sarah Valentina DiNozzo. What did I tell you about those tantrums?"

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes sad. "Milk!" She said pointing to Ziva. She then proceeded to do the ASL sign for it.

Tony took her out of the room as she had started to upset AJ and put her in her crib. "You're being a naughty girl. Daddy is not happy with you" Tony left her room and went back in by Ziva.

"I think she's showing her jealously. What do we do Tony?"

"We don't spoil her Ziva, that's what we don't do. And, if she doesn't that again, I'm going to lightly spank her bottom."

"No Tony, she's too young for a spanking."

He sighed. "You're right, I'm going back to my childhood. It's not to early for time outs or something like that. We can start using the word 'NO' with her."

Ziva nodded as she switched AJ to her other side. "I thought she'd do better, I really did."

"She will, don't worry." He said, bending over to kiss them both. "I love you Ziva, forever and always."

"I love you too. I'm going to finish up here and call Damon back so I can make sure he's okay."

He nodded. "I'll go spend a little time with Sarah."

Ziva put AJ in the bassinet in their bedroom and picked up the phone calling Damon. "Hey, Damon."

"Hi, thanks for calling me back."

"How is she doing?"

"A little better. I think it's just me worried all the time. I worry about what she went through with losing her son."

"You're a great man Damon Werth. That's why I know she loves you so much."

"And, I love her more than anything and our daughter." Damon said thinking a moment. "We named her."

Ziva smiled. "I heard, that's what Tony said."

"Athena Tali Ziva Werth."

"That is a beautiful name. I love it."

"You don't mind us honoring both you and your sister?"

"No, I am grateful. Extremely so."

Damon smiled. "Thank you for always being such a great friend Ziva."

"No, thank you."

**A/N: Short, but wanted to get this up for you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

**A/N: Here you go. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Damon had gotten off the phone with Ziva and went to check on Aria.

"Damon, who were you on the phone with?"

"Ziva, she's home with AJ."

"You didn't tell her about me not feeling well did you?"

"I'm worried baby. About you and our baby."

She rubbed her stomach. "Maybe, we should go to the hospital and make sure Thena's okay."

"Both of you." He said helping her up as he could see she was weaving from side to side.

"I'm dizzy."

"I'll get you there."

* * *

Sarah was sleeping on Tony's chest when Ziva walked into the living room. "Hi, there." She said quietly.

"Hi," He said smiling. "How is AJ?"

"Finally asleep," She looked down at her chest and laughed. "Hopefully, for longer than two hours."

"Sarah wasn't even this bad."

"I know. But, this is your son," She said with a smirk.

He kissed Sarah's dark locks. "I'm going to go put her to bed and then we can snuggle or talk or eat."

Ziva laughed. "Okay, I'd like that."

Tony put Sarah to bed and went and joined Ziva on the couch. "So, we're finally home," He said taking her hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes, I am," He looked at her. "Zi, you would tell me if something was bothering you right?"

She sighed. "You just know me too well don't you?"

He nodded. "I've suspected something for awhile, but I wanted to wait and see if you would come to me," He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Tell me what's going on."

"That night I woke up in the hospital, I went down the hall to check on AJ."

"Okay." Tony replied.

"I ran into Monica and we started talking," She looked at him. "I think that I have PPD Tony."

"PPD? You mean like postpartum depression?"

She nodded. "Are you mad?"

"Zi, why would I be mad? First of all, it's not that unusual to have that and second no not at all."

"Well, I think I've had it since I had Sarah. Well, I think I had it when I had Sarah and never knew it. And, now my moods might get really bad."

"You just had a baby, babe. That's what I'm here for. I'll help you in whatever way that I can. I love you."

She kissed him. "I love you too." She said putting her head on his chest.

"Why don't you close your eyes and fall asleep, if AJ wakes up, I can take care of him for the time being."

Ziva snorted a laugh. "I think I should start pumping once my actual milk starts coming in. I mean, he's not even getting my milk yet. But, I know how badly you want to be involved and I remember how sore I was with Sarah," She closed her eyes. "How does that sound?"

"Ziva, I understand you wanting your time with AJ and I don't want to take that away from you."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I want to quit feeding earlier this time around. If I am feeding him all the time, we're never going to go on a date or have sex again."

Tony looked at her almost shocked. "Oh, by all means quit earlier Ziva."

She smirked at him. "I would never leave you with out my love baby."

He growled and moved his hand up her shirt. "No bra? Oh, right we have a baby."

"And, no sex for another six weeks."

Tony nearly cried out. "No, seriously?"

"I'll check with my doctor, but yes I think that's right."

"We can make out though, right?"

She kissed his neck and bit his earlobe gently. "Yes," She answered him huskily. "We can definitely make out."

* * *

Damon and Aria returned home from the hospital. They had found out that she was dehydrated. They had kept her overnight to monitor both her and the baby.

"Here is your water and some saltine crackers. Make sure you eat them Aria, I don't want to take you back to the hospital and come back alone."

Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Damon."

"Don't cry sweetheart. This isn't your fault. I just don't want anything to happen to you or our baby girl. I love you both, so much that I think I would die if anything happened to you."

She nodded. "I'll be more careful, I promise."

He crawled into bed with her since they were both so tired from being at the hospital and they took a nap.

**A/N: Not happy with this but, I wanted to get something up for you. Another one will be up tomorrow along with two chapters of KC hopefully!**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

**A/N: So, it's been a long week and I wasn't feeling good. I apologize for the long wait. Forgive me? **

* * *

The next few weeks had passed and AJ had settled into a routine. Sarah had also gotten use to her new baby brother. Although, she had gotten so use to it she wanted to sleep with Tony and Ziva now.

Sarah looked up at Ziva and smiled. "Go sleep?"

Ziva smiled at her. "Yes, but you are going to sleep in your room."

"No!" She shouted.

"Yes, young lady. And, we don't say no."

She pushed out her lip and started to cry. "Daddy!"

"Daddy is with grandpa and Uncle Tim at work. Besides, he would not be happy with your behavior either."

She just walked away from Ziva who was about to start feeding AJ. "Sarah no want you."

"Okay, well I'm going to put you to bed and then you'll be alone all you want." She responded.

Ziva placed AJ in his bassinet and went and put Sarah down for the night. She felt bad leaving her alone but knew it had to be done.

"AJ, I wish your sister didn't hate me so much." She said quietly as he nursed.

After he was done, changed and asleep, Ziva decided to read for awhile. About forty five minutes into her reading she heard Sarah wake up.

"Mama! Mama!"

Ziva got up quickly and went in by her. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

Sarah had her arms up. "I want hug pwese."

Ziva picked her up and sat with her in her special rocking chair. "I love you Sarah. I love you very much. And, I'm sorry if I've been busy with AJ."

Sarah coiled Ziva's hair around her finger and smiled up at her. "Love mama." She replied snuggling closer.

"Are you okay?"

Sarah just nodded and closed her eyes. "I sleep now mama."

"Okay baby, mama will see you in the morning."

Ziva put her back down in her crib and then went back to AJ. She was starting to feel strong emotions coming on. She wasn't sure if it was her depression or if it was everything going on with Sarah and her growing pains and jealously towards AJ. Tony would be home soon. He'd know that something was wrong and since she had come clean with him about everything, she knew she couldn't hide it. Looking down at AJ she saw just how much he looked like Tony.

* * *

She finally fell asleep after a couple of hours and one more feeding. Tony kissed her gently when he came in. "I'll love you forever." He whispered.

Ziva pulled him to her as he got into bed. "I love you Anthony DiNozzo."

"Are you okay Zi?"

"I am now. Had kind of a rough night with Sarah, but it's okay now."

"Was she naughty?"

"Kind of. She wanted to sleep with me and I told her she had to sleep in her bed."

"Let me guess...she asked for me?"

Ziva kissed him. "I'll tell you everything in the morning, but let's sleep now, okay?"

"Alright, sounds good."

Tony fell right to sleep as did Ziva.

AJ woke her about three hours later for a feeding and a change, which Tony took care of for her.

"I'm sorry he woke you so early." She said looking at Tony who was holding him against his bare chest.

"Don't be." He smiled. "I live for these moments. Besides, I think he likes the feel of my skin."

Ziva smiled. "Yes, he's back asleep already."

Tony placed him back in the bassinet and took Ziva in his arms. "I don't like being away from my girls and my son. It's hard you know."

"I know, but I'm going to start pumping soon and I'll be returning to work in about a month."

"Who will take care of AJ and Sarah?"

"Aria. In fact, she insisted until she can't anymore. And, then we will use her friend Hannah."

"Oh, right. She's nice." Tony said.

Sarah could hear Tony's voice and started whispering. "Daddy? Daddy? Peek a boo daddy!"

Ziva started laughing quietly. "She is more and more like you everyday. Go and get your daughter."

Tony grinned from ear to ear. He was so in love with that little girl, it was feeling like no other.

"How's my big girl?"

Sarah squealed with delight. "Daddy!"

She put her arms up and out and he lifted her into his and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much!"

"Mwah!" She said giving him a kiss.

"You're beautiful just like your mama, you know that?"

"Mama so pwetty."

Ziva just smiled as she listened to them through the monitor.

"Yes, she sure is. And, you know I got her something special."

"Me see?"

He laughed. "Okay, lets go."

**A/N: I know short, but I wanted something for you. More to come!**


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**A/N: Here is another chapter for my lovely readers.**

* * *

Tony took Sarah downstairs and took out a small box.

"Oooo." Sarah said.

Tony laughed. "I got her more than the box silly girl.

"I like box daddy."

Tony opened the box and showed her the necklace. "This is what I got mommy."

"What dat?"

"That is ¼ ct. diamond necklace for Mother's Day, but I'm going to give it to her early because we're going out to celebrate."

"We are? I put on dress?"

Tony looked at her. "Oh, sweetie. No, grandpa Gibbs is going to come watch you and AJ for a little while so that mama and I can go out."

Sarah nodded. "K." She said getting off his lap. "I go pway wif my cars now."

"I love you baby girl." He called out as she walked off.

Ziva had nursed AJ twice already, showered and decided to come downstairs. "Hi, there."

"Ziva!" He said as he quickly stuffed the small package in his back pocket.

"What are you up to down here?"

"Oh, nothing. Sarah wanted to play, so I brought her down here."

Ziva gave him a look. "Mm, hmm. Okay, whatever you say." She sat on his lap and started kissing him.

"Where's AJ?"

"He's sleeping. I just fed him twice for almost forty minutes each time, so he should be fine for awhile."

Tony kissed her back and managed to sneak her necklace into a drawer and he moved his hand up her shirt slowly. "We can't make out, Sarah's in the next room," He groaned.

"I want you so bad too."

"What about when Sarah goes down for her nap?"

"She barely naps anymore, but how about tonight when they're both down for the night?"

"That sounds like a plan."

Ziva got up from the couch and went to check on Sarah. "Hi sweet pea."

"Mama, I bilded a boat!"

"Oh, dear, you really have been spending too much time with grandpa Gibbs haven't you?"

"I love gwanpa! I go on his boat soon?"

She looked at her. "Well, yeah I suppose so. I'll talk to him later about it."

Sarah grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you mama."

She kissed Sarah on the head and went into the kitchen to make her some breakfast.

"What is she doing?" Tony asked as he sipped his coffee and read the paper.

"She's building her latest boat." Ziva laughed. "Gibbs' granddaughter for sure. She wants to go out on his boat. Although, I'm not sure how I feel about that. She's not quite 18 months."

"She will be soon though Zi and Gibbs will have her in three life jackets if he has too."

"That's true, I mean she is growing up around the Navy. Well, if it's okay with him then it's okay with me."

Tony smiled. "Thank you Ziva."

Ziva put some breakfast out for him and kissed him. "I love you. Thank you Tony."

* * *

Later that afternoon Ziva had asked Abby if she would watch AJ for awhile. Sarah, went to Gibbs' house and he took her to the marina where the went to his boat. Tony and Ziva then proceeded to get ready for their very special night out.

Ziva appeared before Tony in a very sexy black dress, the fit her very nicely. "Hi, there handsome."

Tony growled huskily. "Zi...vah, you look so beautiful, you always do," He said. "But, there is something missing."

"What?" She asked.

He took out the small box and gave it to her. "Here."

Ziva took the box and opened it. "Tony, oh my gosh, it's beautiful! Will you put it on me?"

He nodded and she pulled up her hair as he put it around her neck. "There you go. Perfect."

"So, this is what you were showing our daughter this morning?"

He laughed. "Yes, she thought I was going to give you the box."

She laughed. "That's my girl." She kissed him. "Thank you so much Tony, for loving me."

"Happy Mother's Day Ziva."

"Thank you for helping make me one."

**A/N: Okay, another short chapter but, it's another chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

**A/N: Sorry, that this is so late. Losing my muse with this story.**

* * *

The next couple of months had gone by very quickly. Tony and Ziva were sleeping soundly when the ringing of their phone and AJ crying woke them.

"I'll get AJ and you get the phone." Tony said.

Ziva rolled over off of him. "Hello?" She said.

"Ziva, it's Damon."

"Damon, what's wrong?"

"Aria's water broke and we're at the hospital."

Ziva sat up. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just go sit with her alright?"

"Yeah, alright. Thank you and tell Tony I'm sorry for waking everyone."

"He doesn't care. I'll be there soon, just both of you hang in there."

Ziva hung up and got dressed. Tony walked in with a hungry AJ who was sucking on Tony's finger. "He wants breakfast."

"I feel like a self-serve buffet sometimes. I'm going to start weaning him and pumping and giving him bottles only. I need to get to the hospital right away, Aria went into premature labor." Ziva pulled her shirt up for AJ and he started nursing happily.

Ziva nursed AJ for about forty five minutes and then made sure Tony was all set with bottles for him. "Give Damon and Aria my best. I'll come by and see them whenever it's good okay?"

She gave him a kiss. "Call me if AJ gives you any problems with the bottles. I hope to be home in about four hours. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me and let me know how everything is going."

She nodded. "I will."

Ziva arrived at the hospital and went straight to where Damon was. "Ziva!"

"How is she? How's the baby doing?"

"Aria's in a lot of pain from the labor and Ziva I'm scared, I mean she's not due for another seven weeks."

"What are the doctors saying?"

"If she doesn't deliver in the next two hours at most, then they want to do an emergency c-section."

"I'm so sorry Damon. But, you know this is one of the very best hospitals for taking care of preemies right?"

"I was suppose to take care of my wife and daughter Ziva and I didn't. I mean, I couldn't stay a Marine and I couldn't keep my daughter protected inside my wife."

Ziva looked at him. "Damon, you will always be a Marine. I don't give a crap if you were dishonorably discharged or not. And, you did protect your daughter and your wife very much. Aria going into premature labor was not your fault."

He nodded. "I know, I just wanted Aria to be able to see that I could take care of her."

"Sir, excuse me. Mr. Werth, your wife is asking for you." A nurse said coming out of Aria's room.

"Thank you." Damon took Ziva's hand and took her in with him.

Aria smiled. "Ziva, you're here."

"I sure am sweetie." Ziva kissed her head gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared, but they say Athena is okay. They want to see if she'll come on her own time first."

"She's going to be just fine. You know, a baby at thirty three weeks might only need a short stay in the NICU and if they're born with no other health problems they'll be just fine."

Aria nodded. "Yes, that's what the doctors have been telling me. They say that I've been very healthy overall up to this point and that the baby has been right on target with her weight so she should be fine even though she's going to be born several weeks early."

"She definitely is your Greek goddess." Ziva added.

Damon smiled. "Yes, I can't wait to meet her. She's going to be beautiful, just like her mom."

Aria pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

* * *

The doctor came in a short time later to check on her progress. She had not made enough, so he told her that he wanted to go ahead with the c-section.

"I wish that she would have come on her own. I wanted to feel childbirth. I feel her now and she's alive. It was different before because of losing my son."

"I know Aria, but you plan to have more kids right?"

"Yes, we've talked about having more than just Athena. Damon's very protective of me. I think he feels responsible for what has happened and I don't want him to."

Ziva nodded. "I think he still battles with his own demons. I'm going to get him to talk to Gibbs, it has worked in the past, maybe it will again."

Damon came back in all suited up. "They're going to take you in first baby, then they'll let me know when I can come in."

Ziva smiled at them. "I'll be waiting to hear the good news. I'm going to call the others in the meantime, to let them know what's going on."

Aria was taken back where they performed the c-section. Five minutes later a 4lb 3oz 17in Athena Ziva Tali Werth was brought into the world. Mom and dad were able to see her and then she was carted off to the NICU for further evaluation.

* * *

Baby Athena only had very minor problems and needed some help breathing. Aria was back in her room resting comfortably, but very much wanting to see her baby. Damon was sleeping next to her.

"D, wake up." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"Hi, beautiful."

She smiled at him sleepily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm good. You have a handful of people waiting to say hi to you, but only if you're in the mood."

"I would love to see them."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. A little sore, but that's to be expected when you have a c-section."

"I'll send someone in."

Aria smiled. "Thank you."

Damon kissed her. "I love you Aria."

He went out in the hallway and sent in Gibbs.

"Hi." Gibbs said sitting beside her.

"Gibbs, have you seen her?"

He smiled. "Yes, Athena is beautiful. She has Damon's eyes."

Aria grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, she does."

"Thank you for telling me."

The others came in and out and visited with her and then Ziva came in to say goodbye.

"I will come by tomorrow to see you and Athena, okay?"

"Thank you so much for coming to be with me. I'm sorry that I pulled you away from AJ. I know that it's hard with nursing and everything."

Ziva laughed. "I'm going to be stopping. He wants a little too much and with me going back to work now I'm just not going to be doing it. He will have to deal with the bottles."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Ziva went home to Tony and found him asleep on the couch with AJ and Sarah asleep on the floor next to him. Sarah woke up and saw Ziva looking at them.

"Hi mama. Daddy and AJ is sleeping."

"Yes, they are. Do you want to come with me in the kitchen?"

"And, do what?"

"Eat green beans?"

"Yummy!"

Sarah loved fresh green beans from their garden. It was one of her very favorite things. Ziva rinsed off a bunch of beans for her and put them in a bowl.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Sarah sat at the table and ate them while Ziva sat with her. "So, how's my baby girl?"

Sarah gave her a look. "You have a baby again?"

Ziva looked at her confused. "What?"

"In your tummy."

"No, I already had my baby sweetie. AJ, remember?"

"Oh, you called me baby girl."

Ziva laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. How's my big girl?"

"I good mama. How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you you know that Aria had her baby?"

"Aria had baby? I see?"

"Well, not now, but soon. Her baby was born a little early so she needs to stay in a special part of the hospital for a little while. Kind of like you did."

Sarah looks down under her shirt and at the scar on her chest. "I sick?"

Ziva takes her on her lap. "You were sick, when you were born. Actually, we knew before you were born which is a good thing. But, you're doing okay now. We take you to a special doctor to make sure you are doing just fine."

Sarah hugged her. "Love you mama."

"I love you too my big girl."

**A/N: Here it is! **


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

**A/N: Happy Memorial Day! I would like to thank all our Veterans for our freedom. I am truly grateful for all of you. And, in case you're all wondering, AJ is right around three months old. Aria was in her 4****th****/5****th**** month when he was born and Athena was pretty much two months early. I did all this in my head. I apologize if I'm wrong on any of this. I've had a really bad week.**

* * *

Athena was able to come home after a two week stay in the hospital. Damon of course was worried the entire time. Aria fed her on and off from the bottle but had started to nurse midway through the first week.

She was in the bedroom when Damon came in and sat next to her. "Is she feeding any better?"

"Yes, she is and that's because my milk has finally come in." Aria replied with a smile.

He kissed her. "I love you both so much."

Athena suckled hungrily, but made eye contact with Damon. "She knows you, knows your voice."

"Hi Thena, how's my beautiful girl? Daddy loves you so much."

"Would you like to burp her?"

"Sure, I would be happy to."

Damon took Athena from Aria and burped her gently. He then changed her diaper and put her into a clean outfit.

* * *

Sarah had fallen asleep and Ziva took her upstairs to her room. Tony was awake with AJ, who was ready and waiting for a feeding from his mom.

Ziva laughed. "If he sees me, he's going to want me. Want to join me upstairs?" She asked Tony as she took AJ from his arms.

"I would love too beautiful."

He followed her and flopped down on the bed with her. Ziva opened her shirt so that he had mainly skin to skin contact. He had become more fussy lately and that was the only way he would nurse. She put his nursing blanket over him and he drank away for fifteen minutes. Tony kissed Ziva.

"You're so beautiful. And, I still think this is beautiful. I always will."

Ziva smiled as she burped him gently and put him into his small crib. She buttoned up her shirt and pulled Tony too her and pulled off his shirt. "I love you so much. Sarah's asleep and now AJ, that means we get alone time."

He started kissing her neck and moved down further. He kissed her stomach and then moved back up to his lips. They made love and lay in bed together.

* * *

Damon and Aria were snuggled together on the couch with Athena. Aria had just finished feeding her and now Damon was reading '_Guess, How Much I Love You'? _He was the most amazing father and man and Aria let him know it every moment she could. And, he let her know that she was the most amazing woman and mother. He was still healing everyday and they were of course helping each other. They talked about how they met, their first kiss and how long they waited and how their first time led to their beautiful daughter.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, Sarah and AJ DiNozzo were one very happy family. Aria, Damon and Athena had all become part of the big NCIS family. Ziva and Aria had helped each other mend each others boughs. They were still all helping mend each others boughs. Sarah loved her brother and she loved Athena. Tony and Ziva were thinking about maybe having another child in the future as were Damon and Aria. As for right now, they enjoyed watching their children grow and play with each other.

**A/N: I got like 2 reviews for Kangaroo Cry so, I figured no one is really interested in my stories anymore. I'll probably end that one soon as well. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
